The Dark Masters
by LoLGoau
Summary: Veigar and Syndra story, because Veigar and Lulu just makes me cringe, anyway please enjoy. I do not own, work for, or have contact with Riotgames, their game, or the characters. I will be correcting errors at a later date. Thank you all for pointing them out.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here it is, possibly a series for Veigar and Syndra. Yes, our favorite tiny master of evil is not falling for one of his own race, but someone who can handle him._

_Warning: light lemon. Why? Because I do not want to do the virgin sex thing. Someone else can do that._

_Anyway, here it is:_

* * *

It was a normal, sunny, warm, and beautiful day in the Summoner's Rift Field of Justice, a boring, too bright, uncomfortable, and aggravating routine visit to a place that he did not wish to be. Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil, was not pleased that a certain group of summoners had taken an interest in him and were now summoning on a daily basis it seemed.

The evil yordle wanted to return to his lair and begin planning his next plot against Bandle City. His last plan to drill and tunnel into the secret lab of Ziggs and steal his latest hexplosive had failed before it even started. Next time, he would make sure the drilling machine worked exactly as he intended before letting the delivery people leave alive.

Now, however, he was stuck in this match with his team: Ezreal the explorer and attack damage carry, Malphite the walking boulder and solo top lane, Trundle the recently named king of trolls and jungler, and Lulu the fairy and dragon tamer and support. Veigar, obviously, was the middle lane ability power carry. Although he was not looking forward to the high-pitched cries of his lane opponent: Luxana Crownguard. He could not wait until he could begin putting the human female down in seconds.

He and his team picked their items and then started down toward their enemy's jungle. Wards were placed, scouting was done, a few spells and attacks went off, and everyone got away with no deaths.

When the laning portion of the match began, Veigar began to work his way up to becoming more powerful than his opponent. Most of the human's spells were easy to dodge, with the exception of that blinding sphere that, for some reason, slowed him down. He was able to kill minions with reasonable success, thus strengthening himself for the match as time went on.

After about twenty minutes, and a few kills on both sides, Veigar grouped up with his team to attempt to kill Baron Nashor. They all waited a moment, watching the minions as they proceeded toward the enemy base, and then began to attack the baron when they saw three of the enemy there.

Suddenly, the other two foes appeared and stole the baron at the last moment. Shyvana, the enemy jungler, and Vayne, the enemy attack damage carry, began to attack. An enemy ward suddenly became visible, signally that Galio, the enemy top, was trying to join the fight. A quick thought from his summoner told Veigar that Lux and Sona, the enemy support, were nearly at the river to the baron pit.

Veigar quickly summoned a twist in time and space, stunning Galio just as his teleport spell finish and Vayne just before she could tumble away. Shyvana was out for blood however, and dove for Veigar as she took her dragon form. Before he could react, Sona's Crescendo went out, compelling him to dance in place against his will as the half-dragon attacked him.

Just when it seemed he would fall, Lulu cried out. "HUGEIFY!" She yelled.

Suddenly, Veigar grew to a staggering 5ft 10in, twice the size of any normal yordle. The spell gave him increased health and caused Galio and Shyvana to pop into the air, in addition to slowing them.

Armed with his increased health and his spells ready, Veigar began to exact his revenge against the enemy team. A quick summoning of dark matter killed Vayne, a Baleful Strike forced Sona to flee as Ezreal chased after her, and his twisting of time and space froze Galio and Shyvana. Lux, unfortunately, arrived to the fight too late as Veigar took advantage of her high amount of magic power and took her out in one shot. "HAHAHAHHA! You better stay in your base next time, little girl!" He shouted in triumphant, still affected by Lulu's spell.

When the team fight ended, he and his team quickly started toward the enemy base. As they did, Veigar's team noticed that he did not return to his normal size. Veigar, on the other hand, did not notice as he launched spells at the enemy minions as he ran past them.

When the nexus began to take damage and the enemy team respawned to try and stop them, the other nine champions stopped and turned to Veigar. When he noticed this, he stopped and looked around at their faces. When he stopped at Lulu's, he realized that he had to look down to meet her eyes. Something was seriously wrong now, and they all knew it.

"Lulu," he began, meeting the yordle sorceress's eyes. "Did you use a different spell?" He asked. She slowly shook her head.

* * *

The battle was ended when the summoners began to call back the champions. Veigar's size did not change since he was first enlarged, and so he stood twice as tall as he should have by normal yordle standard. This led to an investigation and demonstration of Lulu's spell on small objects and volunteers. All of the items and volunteers remained twice their normal sizes for about ten seconds, and then returned to their original sizes. Then why was Veigar still enlarged?

After an hour, he was escorted to the infirmary for a physical. All of his vitals were normal; the short black fur all over his body had not changed, though there were a few patches that were mostly free of fur such as the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet; his eye sight was normal; and really everything about him was perfectly normal, with the exception of the changes Lulu's magic made to his body. At the end, Nurse Akali gave him a clean bill of health, leaving more questions than answers.

Lulu and her companion, Pix, were told this and informed that they could leave the Institution. Veigar, however, was asked to stay at the Institution until they knew why he did not change back and if there was a way to change him back, for his own safety of course.

Veigar himself, however, was not sure if he wanted to be changed back. He was taller, thought himself more intimidating, and no one called him cute or laughed at him. When they did find out how to 'cure' him, he was planning to tell them that he did not want it. Until he was on the way to his room…

He was stopped by the guards who kept others out of the yordle-only wing. "I demand to be let through!" He said, surprised that his voice sounded deeper rather than the squeaking tone it usually held.

The two guards, one in a suit and the other a summoner, shook their heads. The guard in the suit spoke first. "I am sorry sir, but this is the yordle-only wing. If you are seeking one of them, I could find him or her for you." He said.

Due to the nature of his kind, the Institution thought it best to reserve a small wing for the pint-sized humanoids. There were three large recreation rooms, a room for each yordle, and a small indoor garden with a glass roof. For those like Poppy and Heimerdinger, they enjoyed the interaction with their own kind. For Veigar, he enjoyed it because only the summoners could bother him.

"But I am a yordle! I am Veigar!" He told the guard, raising his fist. Due to his increased size, he had to borrow clothes that would fit him as his usual clothes, which had increased in size as well, were being used to test spells and magic that may fix his size. A dark blue robe with the hood down, a black short sleeved shirt, a pair of black pants, and steel-toed boots were what he wore now. It was odd for him to first realize just how different his own body was, but he soon adapted to it.

The summoner stepped forward, drawing his attention. From under the dark hood, the summoner examined him, possibly with that clairvoyance spell, before meeting his eyes. "Can you prove that you are Veigar? To me, it appears you are an initiate in need of a shave… badly." She said, revealing to him it was a woman.

"I could, but then this place would not be here." He said. A bit of dark matter or some space-bending would prove his identity without question, but that would also damage the building and those within.

The summoner leaned forward a little to get a better look at him. Underneath her hood, he thought he saw pale skin, but could not be sure. When she straightened, she turned to the guard. "I believe there was an incident on the Summoner's Rift that caused him to grow in size. Just to be on the safe side, I will escort him." She said.

The guard looked back to Veigar for a moment, and then to the summoner. "Alright, but watch him. I never heard about that rumor." He said

Veigar rolled his eyes, annoyed by the human.

The summoner nodded before turning to Veigar. "Follow me, Champion. I will take you to your room." She said, and then turned and started into the wing. The enlarged yordle followed behind the hooded summoner.

After several minutes, the summoner stopped in front of a room, Veigar's room, and stepped away from the door. He could tell that she was looking at him, but did not care as he turned to the door. He held up his hand toward the knob, lines of black magic tracing into the keyhole, and then there was a series of clicks and then a clank. The door began to open.

Veigar caught the knob before it opened more than an inch and turned to the summoner. "Thank you for your help, but I do not want anyone to see the inside of my room." He said. It was his room, and so this was a reasonable request. The summoner did not move. There was tense silence as the two of them stared at one another, and then Veigar turned to the door and pushed it open. "Suit yourself." He said before stepping inside.

As he closed the door, something stopped him. He turned and saw that the summoner had put her foot in the way of the door. He turned his head up to see what the woman was planning.

She gripped the door with her left hand and began to push it open while she moved her right hand to her hood. She pushed the hood back and let out a fall of long silver hair.

His golden eyes widened when he saw who it was.

The woman smiled at his expression. "May I come in?" She asked politely.

Veigar stepped out of the way to let her through, and then closed the door when she entered. "You put on a summoner's robe just to get into a race-restricted area? What are you planning, Syndra?" He asked her.

The Dark Sovereign turned to face him when he said her name. She did not speak, but merely smiled at him with a sly smile and bright purple eyes. Finally, she did speak. "I heard about what happened to you and I wanted to see it for myself." She explained. The way she looked at him was… different from the times they had met in the past. "You appear to have not changed except for your size." She noted.

He held his left hand to the door knob, locking it once more while never breaking eye contact with her. When it clicked lock, he let his hand fall to his side. "It is a change in size, and nothing more. The summoners are already working on a remedy." He informed her, and then walked pack her toward the corner of the room. "When you leave, make sure you close that door so that it will lock properly." He said.

She nodded to him as he spoke, never once taking her eyes off him. He looked just like he did any other day, but twice his average size and taller. She had heard it was Lulu's Wild Growth spell, or Hugeify as it was also known, that had changed him. What she had been curious about was how it had affected him. By the way he moved, it changed nothing but his size. The only true difference was that his voice sounded deeper. Could it have affected him in other ways as well?

He looked at the small desk made for yordles in the corner of the room, and tried to sit down in the chair. It took all she had to not laugh at the way he looked; it was like an adult sitting in a child's chair. The rest of the room was also small, made to fit a yordle perfectly. The floor and ceiling were seven feet apart; the bed was a little larger than a child's, maybe half a foot; the lights in the center of the ceiling were slightly dimmer than those in her own room, mostly likely to compensate for the smaller size of this room; and the furnishings were scaled down to fit its residents.

She imaged that Veigar, who had used this room now and again since he joined the League of Legends, felt uncomfortable in the suddenly undersized room.

"Would you like to work in my room?" She offered. He paused from looking inside the drawers and turned his head to her, a questioning look in his eyes. "My room has the same furnishings as yours, only larger to better accommodate me." She said.

For Veigar, his new size, hopefully temporary, made it more difficult to make use of the small papers, writing utensils, arm space, and even sit comfortably. While there was work he could do, he had decided to put those off until later and work on sending messages to his old teacher and associates. After all, he had already learned that bending forward and crouching many times made him tired or ache.

After almost a minute, he nodded. "That would be a help, yes." He said. Thanking someone was not a practice he had taken part in very often. Heck, he hardly thanked his teachers for all they had done for him.

He gathered two small books, a pen, some envelopes and papers, and some stamps before stepping toward the door and opening it. He stopped before leaving and turned back to her. "You should leave first. I have some spells set up in case of intruders." He warned.

Syndra nodded, not bothering to ask what kind of spells, and stepped out into the hall. She then waited and watched as he stepped out, closed the door, and turned to her. "Follow me, and put your hood up. People may start rumors if they see the two of us walking together." She said as she put her own hood up.

When he did as well, she started walking. Syndra nodded her head once to the guard, who nodded his head toward them in return, probably satisfied that the two were leaving, before turning his attention back to watching the halls.

As the two of them made their way to the Ionian wing, none of the other champions or summoners spoke to them. Oddly enough, there seemed to be no mention of Veigar's increase of size. Perhaps they were keeping that a secret for whatever reason. Personally, he did not care. Even the champions who were there did not mention the incident.

When they arrived at the Ionian wing, Syndra raised a finger to signal him to stop. There were people in the halls, and he assumed that they were near her room. He kept his head down so they could not see his large, golden eyes, but then began walking again when Syndra motioned for him to do so.

After a few minutes, everyone either went into their own room or left the hall, leaving the two of them alone. She took out a key and used it to unlock her door, and then quickly led him inside.

Once inside, he was surprised to see how high up the ceiling was and how bright the lights were. Other things in the room, such as the bed, dressers, and the desk and chair, seemed just the right size. If not for the color of the bed sheets and window curtains and drapes, he would have thought this was his room.

He heard a click from behind and turned his head to find Syndra removing her hand from a bolt lock. She placed the key on top of the dresser and then pulled the robe off over her head. Underneath, she wore only the largest piece of her usual outfit, the part that most resembled a leather bathing suit he thought, and a pair of strap sandals that went from halfway to her knees and to her feet.

The sight of so much of her skin brought back the memories of when she and he were in that hot spring after she had successfully made dark matter. He felt a smile come to his face at having taught someone the spell, and then a blush at where his head had been most of that time in the hot water. The two of them had bonded on a personal level, neither caring about the others racial upbringings. They had been only a sorcerer and a sorceress, possibly two of the most powerful magic users in Runeterra, relaxing in the soothing waters of a natural hot spring.

"Your nose is bleeding." He heard her say.

He snapped out of his own thoughts and brought his right hand to his nose. He felt something wet, and then saw blood on his fingers when he took his hand away from his face. He was once again thankful for his black fur covering all of his body, otherwise she would be able to see his face as red as an apple.

Veigar pulled his sleeve up to the center of his palm and used it to clean his nose. At the same time, he turned around and placed the things he had brought from his room onto her desk, just to have the excuse to not look at her while he got himself under control.

Syndra only watched him with a small smile on her face. Even if she was not like other Ionians, she still found it oddly cute the way he reacted to her. It made her feel that he did have feelings for her, but it did not seem like love. Even if it was, she thought it would be one-sided, though she did like the black mage.

She took a few steps toward him, and then paused when she was two or three feet from him. His back was still to her, allowing her to see that there were a few inches of height difference between them, with him being the taller of the two. She was actually surprised to see that he was taller than her.

Up until now, she had only seen his head, but she could not help but wonder what the rest of him looked like. Was his body still covered in that fuzzy, black fur of his? Were there parts that did not have the fur?

She could not help but be curious. "If you want," she began, making him jump a little, "you can take off your robe." She said. She knew he did not have on just that summoner's robe because she had seen the collar of a shirt when he thought she was a summoner. So, he at least wore something.

He turned around to her, his nose no longer bleeding, and it seemed he had regained his composer. "I will keep it on, thank you. Now then, I must get to work." He said, and then turned around and sat down in the chair. He searched through his small pile of things to take out the pen, papers, and envelopes before he began writing.

Curious, she took a step forward to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. She looked away when he paused and turned to her, but then turned her head to him when he did not continue. "May I ask who you are writing to?" She asked.

He thought about for a moment, and then spoke his answer. "No." He said, and then turned back to his writing.

She looked at him, first with surprise and then anger. She straightened and crossed her arms over her chest, under her breasts, and shot him a glare. "You realize you are a guest in my room, correct?" She asked.

He waved his left hand. "You locked me in." He countered without turning his head.

"I locked it to keep people out." She said, and then took another step forward as she looked over his shoulder. This time, she did it quietly so he would not turn his head. She sat that it was a note to one of his teachers, but did not the person herself. "Veigar, can I ask you something?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders but continued to write. "You may, but I cannot promise I will answer it." He said.

She nodded slightly. "What will you do if you do not change back?" She asked.

He froze, his hand stopping completely. He had thought about that same thing earlier, but it was odd to him that someone would ask the same question he had asked himself. After a time, he began writing again. "I will be the tallest yordle in history. Why do you ask?" He asked, again without turning to face her.

She smiled at his answer, assuming that was joke. "Because I think you look much better this way." She said.

"I was thinking the same thing, but then I realized my whole life was based around being three feet tall. It's a big change to be taller." He informed, and this was only the things he kept in the Institution of War. He would have to return to his hideout and see how his life would be changed in that regard. If he found out that all his plans would be significantly harder to accomplish, then he would actively aid in finding a remedy for his current situation.

Syndra stared at the back of his hooded head for a time, and then went to sit down on her bed as she watched him. Even if he was the same yordle she had known for several weeks, she could not help but feel different around him. She wanted to see him without the robe, to see how his body had changed, but did not know how to make him remove it.

She let out a yawn and then leaned forward to undo the rope straps of her sandals. When she did, she laid down on her bed, using the fluffy white pillows to prop herself up on her dark blue sheets. In contrast to her pale skin, she nearly blended in with the bed.

She closed her eyes as she spoke. "Have your powers changed at all?" She asked as she listened to his pen hitting the paper.

"As far as I can tell, it has no-" he began, but paused. He went silent then. She opened her eyes a little to see why.

When she did, she saw him staring at her resting form. She could just make out the slightly darker shadow of yellow that were his pupils and watched them as they traversed her body.

* * *

_Veigar's Point of View_

"As far as I can tell, it has no-" Veigar began to say, but paused when he turned his head to answer her. His eyes drank in the sight before him.

His eyes wondered over the curves of her from feet to ankles to legs to thighs to buttocks, and then the shape of her hips that led to her stomach. From there, his gaze went from her exposed flesh to the covered flesh hidden under her leather corset clothing. He noticed that part of it was missing, exposing more of her breasts at the upper sides; her shoulder pads must go on like sleeves as those were missing as well.

His eyes lingered on the valley in between her breasts for a time, his mind recalling the times that one night she had let him lay his head there; as well as all the times that day she had pushed his face into her bust or that he had turned his head and saw it. Seeing it again, he had a longing to bury his head there once more and close his eyes.

He finally resumed his analysis of her body, moving from her pale breasts to her arms that covered her neck. Before, he had thought they were long and strong, but now he knew they were average sized based on some of the others, maybe even slimmer. She did not wear gloves, allowing him a complete view of her arms and her fingers, the nails painted purple to match her eyes. He recalled those same arms being wrapped around him as the two of them sat together a few times after he tutored her in the use of dark matter. Those embraces had always been when she wore gloves and the bracers on her arms.

Finally, his met her face and the two of them locked eyes.

He saw her smile, and then she raised herself up with one arm and used the other to point at him. He looked down where her finger pointed, and then saw that there was a small hill that appeared under his robe. He felt his face heating.

"Wild Growth must be a universal effect." He heard her say.

Veigar only stared at his erect member, a new feeling only now coming to his mind. He liked Syndra, yes, but he did not know why his manhood, normally nothing like this, was suddenly standing up and somewhat painfully pushing against his pants. These new sensations and feelings were like nothing he had ever known.

* * *

_Syndra's Point of View_

While she was surprised to see such a thing herself, she was not completely surprised. Yordles were mammals just like humans, so it made since that they would have reproductive parts with which to make their own children. However, she did not think they were just like humans, except for the size difference of course. Now she was really curious how he looked… without clothes.

As he looked at his member in confusion, she rose from the bed carefully and quietly, using her powers to make her float. She neared Veigar quietly from behind, and then slowly circled her arms around him, placing her right hand over his concealed but erect member.

He turned his head to her, turning it to his left. "What are you-?" He began, but was interrupted when she used her left hand to hold his face in place so she could place her lips on his.

At first, she missed the center of his lips, but not by much. His black fur did cover most of his face, which tickled her lips, nose, and a little of her cheeks. Oddly enough, his lips were soft, as she imaged hers to be. She used her tongue to poke at his lips, trying to open his mouth, and was able to. She explored his oral cavern with her tongue.

While she kissed the stunned and enlarged yordle, holding his head in place with her left hand, she stroked his manhood through his robe and pants with her right hand. If not for the moans and groans he was making through his nose, she wouldn't know if she was hitting his sensitive muscle or not. She was gentle, but rough enough to be able to feel him and for him to notice her actions.

She moved her hand away from his member as she pulled back from the kiss, pulling her head back a few inches from his. The look in his large, golden eyes reflected his stunned disbelief of what had just happened. For her, this was nothing new as she had had sexual interactions with others, but it was evident that Veigar had had none.

"Was that your first kiss?" She asked, backing away another inch, unintentionally giving him view of her cleavage.

She watched him in silence, and then noticed a small bit of red at the center of his face. "Your nose is bleeding again." She said, raising her right hand to his face and then wiping away the blood with her thumb.

As she took her hand back, he reached up and caught her wrist with his left hand. She paused, a worried look beginning to form on her face, and frowned. If she had made him angry or scared, then there was the chance that he would kill or hurt her before she could make a defense.

Instead of what she had feared, he just sat there, but then she saw his eyes darting about, looking everywhere around the room. His breathing began to increase to the point of panting. Although it did not look like he would hurt her, the fact that he was acting like this made her worry.

* * *

_Veigar's point of view_

She had just kissed him. Him, Veigar, the Master of Evil and a corrupter of cosmic energies, was just kissed by this woman, Syndra, the Dark Sovereign of Ionia. He had never been kissed before, by anyone, nor did he ever have the desire to be kissed by anyone. Now, he wasn't sure what he wanted from this beautiful woman before him.

Wait, did he just think she was beautiful? By the dark void, what was happening to him? Was he falling in love?

No, that couldn't be it. There were plenty of other reasons for why this was happening to him. Lulu's magic had probably caused his emotions to change. His mind was still trying to adjust to his body's change. Maybe it was just that he was thinking of her as a yordle with his increased height.

His eyes stopped frantically looking around the room and turned to Syndra's.

He was thinking of her as a yordle… That was it. His mind, most likely due to the magic that had altered his body and its perspective of the world, made him see Syndra as a yordle; at least that is what he thought.

He released her hand, moving his down the length of her bare arm, and lightly gripped her right shoulder. The two continued to stare at one another for several seconds, and then, as though sharing the thought, both leaned forward.

* * *

_Both points of view_

Veigar pulled her closer by her shoulder, and she pulled his face to hers with her hand. Both closed their eyes as their faces draw closer. When their lips met once again, the short, black fur on his face tickling her smooth, pale skin, she once again took the initiate and pushed her tongue out of her mouth. Unlike last time, however, she met his tongue. The two appendages rolled over one another, Veigar unused to the action and only following Syndra's lead.

Despite the tickling of his fuzzy fur and his breath through his nose, Syndra was able keep her composer and not giggle. It was more difficult than she thought, but, through sheer force of will, she managed it. As her lips came closer to his, she knew now that the closer she got to his lips the less fur she found. It seemed that way for his nose, eyes, and ears as well, but the fur only shrank in length, it did not completely fade. In a way, she liked it. It was a whole new experience compared to her previous partners. It was a challenge, and that was what made it worth the trouble to her.

Veigar, his feelings still mixed between confusion and joy, began to lean more toward enjoying the kiss and the swell of sensations that came with it. Her lips were soft, her breath was warm and smoothing against his face, the way her tongue danced around his made him salivate. He could hear his heart beating rapidly, feel the blood rushing to his face, and, dare he think it, loved the feel of her smooth skin under the palm of his hand.

As the kiss went on, he grew more experienced with the action of kissing and improved by following her lead. Both of them also felt each other's saliva around their lips and on their chins, the mixed fluids dripping onto the floor and his lap.

After another minute, she pushed his head away from hers. He blinked, confused and slightly irritated until he realized that he was out of breath, same as her. They both panted as they recovered from their kiss, each staring into the other's eyes.

Syndra licked her lips free of their shared saliva, and then smiled at him. "Not bad for a first time kisser, but you should take off that robe. You're sweating." She informed him, moving her hands to his waist and began to pull up his robe.

To her pleasant surprise, he rose from the chair he had been sitting in to allow her and him easier leverage to remove the robe. She liked it because it allowed her to stand up straight without leaning toward him and that he was helping in the removal of his robe.

When his robe was removed, she stared hungrily at his lean yet slim form. He was of average build, at least by mage standards, and she could see that the fur all over his body had remained. However, she did notice that the palms of his hands, both of them, were mostly free of fur. His clothes were not want she had expected, but she did not question it. While he did not look wizardly and powerful in this attire, she knew that underneath that cute, dark face and golden orbs was a sorcerer of unbelievable power.

He wore a black shirt that, if not for the seams, she almost thought he was bare-chested. His pants were also dark, but more of a navy blue than the same black as his fur. She was a little surprised to see that he wore steel-toed boots, the metal procuring from the tips of the boots. If he could not have his regular clothes, he probably wanted those boots just so he could feel like he was wearing part of his normal attire.

Though she wore only the largest part of her normal clothing and nothing else, she looked at him without fear. Her legs, arms, shoulders, and most of her middle section and chest were bare, showing off her pale skin in all its glory. Her long, silvery hair was left undone and left to flow freely, rather than in its usual due. It appeared to have been brushed straight, but was partly undone from when she wore the robe.

Satisfied with her visual analysis of him, Syndra raised herself an inch off the carpeted floor and drifted back toward the bed. When the backs of her legs touched the soft sheets, she gracefully sat herself down onto the bed and crossed her right leg over her left and used her arms to prop herself up. She smiled seductively at him, and then spoke in a soft voice. "Come here."

Rather than comply, Veigar appeared conflicted, trying to decide whether or not to do as she ordered. His eyes looked around the room, going back and forth from one random object to her as he flexed his hands. He was confused, nervous, and unsure of what to do. He was a master of black magic, but he had clearly devoted much of his time and mind to said magic.

Perhaps something familiar to him would make him more comfortable?

"Veigar," she said. He turned his head from the door to her. "Come here and sit down." She said. This time, he did do as she asked, slowly approaching her and sitting down on the bed. He had sat down further away from her than she thought he would. He placed his hands on his lap and locked his fingers together, and watched her with cautious eyes. "Now, close your eyes, and don't peek." She said.

He looked at her suspiciously, but finally did after looking at her innocent smile. Somehow, within the world of darkness that he saw, he doubted there was anything innocent behind that smile.

Syndra waited a few seconds to make sure he would not look; she slowly and quietly lifted herself from the bed with her magic. She quietly undid the upper part of her corset, which freed her large, D-cupped breasts from their confinements. She did it slowly so as to not make a sound and alert him to anything suspicious.

She carefully eased her corset down over her hips, leaving her chest and stomach completely exposed. Her skin was a pale shade between white and gray, the nipples at the ends of her breasts were partly hardened due to the slight chill of the air, and her corset sat just over her hips, covering her nether reigns between her legs. She was a little nervous herself at what she was about to do, but this might be her only chance.

She quietly floated toward him, and then placed her arms around him and pulled his head to her chest.

Needless to say, he opened his eyes and froze in her grasp. Once again, he saw only her pale, smooth, soft, and squishy mounds of flesh in his vision. Instantly, he felt his face heating and his breathing increase, unintentionally tickling her as she held his head to her chest. He turned his head upward to look at her face, and met her bright purple eyes and smiling face.

"Calm down Veigar." She said, giggling a little due to his fur tickling her sensitive skin. She held him in her arms, his head between her breasts and his breath warming her chest, and waited patiently for his breathing to return to normal.

When it did, she leaned toward him and kissed him once more. The sensation of his partially fuzzy lips against her smooth lips made her feel as though there were butterflies in her stomach. She felt her heart beat quicken, and she was sure he must hear it as she felt his hands on the outsides of her thighs. His hands were not completely smooth and clear of fur, which tickled her slightly.

When they parted from the kiss, she brought her mouth kiss to his right ear and whispered. "You can touch them, my breasts I mean." She whispered, and then took her head away from his. She leaned back, her arms slowly sliding along his shoulders, and then hands cupping both sides of his face. She plant a quick kiss on his forehead, the fur defiantly thicker than around his lips, before slipping her delicate fingers from his fuzzy face and behind her back to prop herself up and observe his actions.

Unsurprisingly, he was timid about doing as she gave him permission to do. She had to remind herself that this was his first time with a woman, human or yordle, and so he would not know what to do or how to do it. Perhaps angering him a little would do the trick.

"Is the sight of a woman's bare breasts and her willing surrender enough to make the self-proclaimed Master of Evil lose his nerve?" She taunted with a sly smile. "Should I hold your hand?" She asked, extending her left hand to him.

Veigar only stared at her for a long moment, and then his eyes began to narrow. The sight of him, in this taller form, made her heart skip a beat, and then he spoke. "I am about to show you who's afraid of who!" He said with a threatening tone, making her pulse freeze for a moment. And then he gripped a breast in each hand.

Syndra yelped in surprise when she felt his surprisingly strong grip on her sensitive and squishy breasts. He was rough, but it was hard to tell if it was because of inexperience, anger, or both. By the look in his eyes, it was most likely anger at her taunting words. At least she had managed to snap him out of his surprise. He fondled her breasts up and down and to the sides, making her clench her teeth and grunt at times from his molesting. She was even forced to hold herself up by her arms.

She raised her right hand to her mouth in an attempt to cover it before her groans turned to moans, but lost her balance, forcing her to fall onto her back, landing softly on the bed. This action, however, also caused Veigar to lose his balance, expecting her to keep herself up, and fell on top of her. Both yelped in surprise, Syndra grunting when he landed on her, and laid on the bed. She shut her eyes from the pain.

She waited in silence, eyes closed and lips sealed, for him to continue. She knew he was there because she could feel the fur from the side of his face tickling her left cheek and neck, the fur of his arms on her stomach and right arm below her elbow, and his hands still on her sensitive breasts, but he did not move. Whenever she took breath, she either felt his clothed chest against hers or felt an increased pressure on her chest from his weight.

Finally, she opened her eyes and turned her head to the left. She saw only the side of his head. "Veigar?" She said cautiously. He did not move. "Are you nervous? Or embarrassed?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said after several seconds.

Silence resumed then as neither of them spoke or moved. They just laid there on her bed, Veigar laying diagonally over her with his chest to hers and his hands on her chest.

Finally, she drew her arms around him, her right hand going to his right shoulder and her left hand to his left hip. She took a deep breath before speaking. "It's alright Veigar, I will not judge you, and I am sorry for what I said and forcing you into this." She said, looking at the side of his head for any movement. When he did not turn his face to her, she turned hers to the ceiling as she continued. "It's just..." she paused. "I... I just do not feel alone when I am with you." She said, and then glanced to him for a moment.

Again, he did not move.

Syndra looked back up to the ceiling as she held his body to hers. He felt warm and soft, like a stuffed animal she once had as a little girl. It was a black and white panda bear with green beads for eyes. Her mother had made it for her and told her that it was a gift for her fourth birthday. Because of her tremendous powers, the other children did not play with her, but she always had that bear to play with. Where she was too rough with them, she was always gentle with it. She even named it and took it everywhere with her; school, the nearby forest, the lessons by Soraka, and when she attended classes with her Ionian teacher.

She did not know when she lost it, it could have been anything from when she left Ionia to when she fled to the Institution of War to when she became a champion and began learning from Xerath.

But, with her fuzzy, furry companion, no matter his size, she felt like she still had her little friend with her. Her hold on him tightened a little more at the memories, and she closed her eyes.

Syndra felt something warm and wet on her left cheek, and then the same thing on her right cheek, closer to her eye; giving her an unfamiliar sensation in the center of her chest. She opened her left eye, and then both of them went wide when she saw the source of the strange sensations.

Leaning over her and licking away the tears was Veigar. She then realized that he had moved his hands from her chest to her sides, between her arms and torso. She didn't mind it; actually she enjoyed the feeling of the warm appendage on her face. She closed her eyes again as her face reddened and she knew her breathing was becoming more heated as she moaned happily.

And then he stopped.

She opened her eyes only to meet his. Even if she could not see it, she somehow knew he was smiling at her. She smiled back then, and then leaned her head toward his and pulled him in for another kiss, closing her eyes to enjoy the kiss in earnest.

Their lips locked once again, but this time he wrapped his right arm around her bare back and raised himself and her up with his left. They never broke from the kiss as he raised the both of them up. The kiss was gentle, not an action of unrestrained lust, but a gentle, loving kiss.

When she felt herself sitting straight up, she suddenly felt her right breast being fondled. She separated her lips from his and leaned the right side of her face against his so she could let out a moan, unable to remain silent as he massaged her chest with his hand.

And then she felt her left breast being kneaded.

She leaned back, her arms sliding away from his body to prop herself up, and tilted her head back as she pushed her chest out, granting him complete access to her body. Her moaning soon turned to panting, causing her to breathe through her mouth, a string of saliva stretching from her top lip to her bottom.

"Oh Veigar..." She moaned, slowly opening her eyes to talk to tell him something. She paused when he leaned his head toward her chest, and then gasped when he enclosed his lips around her left nipple. The feeling of his fur on her sensitive breasts was almost too much, but she managed to keep herself from gasping. She was even more surprised when he began to suck on the nub; sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body with each suckle.

After several seconds, he switched to the other breast and began to knead her right breast, sucking and gently squeezing it as he kneaded her left breast.

"By the gods! Don't stop!" She moaned, pleasure flowing through her body from his gentle actions. She had had other sexual partners before, but the combination of his gentle actions and ticklish fur made her dare to call him one of her best partners. And all he did was assault her chest.

After another couple seconds, he switched to her left breast, sucking and squeezing it as he massaged her right breast.

After several cycles, she gripped his wrists and turned him over, laying him with his back on the bed. She smiled suggestively at him. "You've made me feel so good, Veigar. Now, it's mine turn to make you feel good." She said.

His eyes told her that he was confused, and then she gripped the bottom of his shirt and rolled it off him. He leaned up to aid her in the act of undressing him, and then watched in partial confusion as she pulled off his pants and boots with them.

* * *

After some time, Veigar rose from the bed he and Syndra were laying in. He looked at her sleeping, happy face, feeling a warm feeling in his chest. He watched her easy, even breathing for several seconds, thinking of what they had just done.

He, a yordle and corrupter of the cosmos and master of the black arts, had just spend intimate time with her, a human. Even if they could only be together due to one's rogue magic, he felt oddly contend… and very tired.

Carefully, he rose from the bed so as to not wake her, and made his way to the desk. He picked up the note he had been writing and looked over it.

_Dear Mistress Sarazain,_

_I am writing you this letter to inform you that I will be returning to you to continue my training. The Institution of War and its League of Legends has finally broken my final straw; the latest of which has caused me to grow twice my size due to a centuries old sorceress's pixy magic._

_It was by your recommendation that I join this place of madness, and now I have grown bored of it._

_I still intend to crush Noxus beneath my heel, but I cannot do so without further knowledge of you black magic. I have met powerful warriors and magi, you were right about those, but none of them have provided me with any magic or spells of use. The most disappointing of which is an ascendant by the name of Xerath._

_I will be returning within the month. When I arrive, I look forward to resuming my..._

That was all he wrote before Syndra began to change his mind.

He held the paper in his hand, and then ignited a small flare, burning the paper away with only a quick Swoosh. He turned to see Syndra, still sleeping, and smiled.

He then turned around and crawled back into the bed. When he did, he felt her arms wrap around him, pulling him to her. He heard her mumble to herself, unable to make out several of the words, but there were a few. "Veigar... you're so warm... and soft... I love you..."

With a gentle touch, he raised his hand to her face and moved aside a few strands of hair from her face. "I love you too, Syndra." He whispered quietly, and then leaned forward as carefully as he could to plant a kiss on her soft, smooth lips before joining her in sleep.

* * *

An echoing call called him to wake. It was the call of a summoner wishing to use him in a League match. He turned his head to the ceiling before letting out a yawn, still tired from not only last night and its activities but from going to bed so late. He had wanted to wait until he was sure Syndra was asleep to erase his letter, but that did not happen until after midnight.

Their activities in the night, however, had been more tiring than any he had ever done. Still, it surprised him how good it had felt to be with a woman in a bed. In his mind, he still could not believe the feeling of no longer being a virgin. It seemed like he had lost a part of himself, but at the same time he did not miss it.

He felt the woman's arms around him moving, her right hand caressing his face, and then he turned his head back to her. She smiled with her eyes closed as she pulled their faces together for a loving kiss. He closed his eyes as well, enjoying the kiss.

He heard the call once more, but ignored it. When it came a third time, he pulled away from her. She opened her eyes slowly, her purple eyes shining with emotions he had never seen before. "Good morning, Master of Evil." She whispered.

A small smile overcame him. "Good morning, Dark Sovereign." He said.

Both of their eyes went wide. His voice was squeaky.

He rose and threw his legs over the side of the bed, and then fell to the floor. "Veigar!" Syndra gasped, and then leaned over the bed to see if he was alright.

He groaned as he straightened himself, and then looked up at her. She was naked, her bare chest in full view, but she looked higher up than he thought she should be. When he rose and stood up, he realized that he barely came up to the bed's mattress.

His golden orbs turned to her surprised eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out at first. After a few seconds, she tried again. "You've returned to your normal size…" She stated, clearly surprised.

Veigar looked down at himself, and then back up at her. He was back to his previous size of just under three feet, rather than his taller size from the day before. Lulu's magic must have just worn off.

The two lovers stared at one another in confusion, their mouths agape... and then Syndra smiled.

She pushed the covers off her naked form, completely revealing her smooth, pale skin, and lightly moved off the bed. Her feet touched the warm carpet, and she crouched down before scooping him up in her arms. She placed his backside under her left arm and wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, her hand under his right armpit. She hugged him to her chest, but not enough for his face to be squished into her breasts.

The call came again, and he turned his head, his eyes narrowing. After a few seconds, he turned back to her and looked up into her eyes. They stared at one another, speaking only with their eyes.

Finally, one of them spoke. "Let's take a bath. You smell like you could really use one, and I like to shower before anything else." Syndra said, and then began carrying him toward the adjacent door that led the shower provided by the Institution.

* * *

Later in the day, Veigar went to retrieve his clothing from the summoners who were in charge of finding a way to reverse what had happened to him. When he arrived, he found that they were shocked to see that he had returned to his previous size and informed him that his clothing had not. Lulu, as well, was surprised but overjoyed that he was not angry with her like he had been the day before.

An hour later, Veigar finally answered the summoner's call. He fixed his gauntlets over his hands and raised his staff into the air. He smiled at the familiar look and feel of his magic, even if it was a little stronger than before. He crackled a maniac laugh, causing his teammates to back away from his cautiously; except for Thresh who crackled his own maniac laughter.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Tiny Master of Evil. How was your growth sprout yesterday?" The specter warden asked.

Veigar waved his hand at the ghostly jailor. "The growth sprout was nothing that could derail a great sorcerer like me! You would do well to remember that." He said.

Thresh chuckled at the comment. "No need to concern yourself with the likes of me. I do not target ones such as you." He informed the yordle.

Veigar turned his head to the jailor. "What do you mean by that?" He asked angrily. If he was referring to his size, then there would be ghost blood spilled before the match even begun.

Thresh shook his head. "Your laugh, of course. I make it a personal rule to not target those with such an exquisite maniacal laughter." He said, and then laughed.

The yordle sorcerer stared at him for a moment, and then joined him in laughing. If their teammates did not back off earlier, they certainly did now. Veigar was beginning to like the satanic specter, but there was one he liked even more...

SKIP HERE

After the match, Veigar waited with one other while the other champions left. When he and the other one were the only ones left in the after match lobby, he turned to face his companion. "You really do not care about my change in size?" He asked.

Syndra shook her head. "No matter your size, I will love you, although I am torn between both. In this state, you are very cute, but in the other one you are just the right size for, well..." She said, and then blushed.

Veigar switched his staff into his other hand, the one with the larger gauntlet on it, and took up Syndra's right hand in his left. She looked down at him and showed him a small, beautiful, private smile only for him. "Care if I walk you to your room?" He offered politely.

She smiled slyly at him. "Such a gentleman, thank you, or is there something else?" She asked.

"Well," he began. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. He scratched his head with his other hand, careful to not hurt himself with the sharp claws of his gauntlet or his staff, as he spoke. "I do not think it would a good idea if others knew of our relationship, at least not now." He said, quickly adding the last part.

She tilted her head, remaining silent.

After a moment's thought he spoke again. "We both have enemies, and if someone knew of our relationship, they or their group could use that against us." He said. As a black mage, he was the target of several so called do-gooders, and he knew of Syndra's enemies among the Kinkou and Ionian people.

She slowly nodded her head. "Veigar, it's sweet of you to worry about me, but I can and have taken care of myself." She reminded nodded knowingly, even the three Kinkou in the League dared not approach her with the intent to harm.

"You are right, but I still do not think it is a good idea now." He said. How could he tell her that his enemies were former teachers or colleagues of his? If he ever confronted one of them again, he wasn't sure if he'd live. Another thing was that he was a yordle, and faced enough insults and mocking (really joking or kidding around at his expense) from taller races.

She took his hand in hers, and then smiled down at him. "Alright, but know that my heart belongs to you." She said, and then crouched down. She leaned toward him and placed her lips against his for a few seconds. When she rose again, she released his hand. "However, until you are fine with making our relationship public, I expect something from you." This time, he was the one to tilt his head in confusion. "I want to learn more black magic from you." She said.

He thought for a moment, and then reluctantly nodded his head. "Alright but I will not teach you anything of extraordinary danger. Xerath is already willing to destroy the world; I intend to conquer it before he does so." He said.

She nodded in agreement. "Fair enough." She said, and then started toward the exit.

He followed her, but then paused. He looked around the room, scanning for something. "Wait! What about the wards?"

She stopped in the air, her feet inches off the ground, and turned to him. "What wards?"

The yordle let out a sigh. "Hopefully, the summoners will keep this exchange secret." He said.

* * *

_I know I'll keep their secret. What about the rest of you?_

_Just kidding, but I thought that'd be a good way to end it. Anyway, this was a request from someone who will remain unnamed. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I may include another chapter or two later this year for a special, and most likely theme-based._

_This is the reworked, and hopefully corrected, version. There may still be a few spelling errors or grammar mistakes, but I think I fixed the typos.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I had a friend of mine request a new chapter and, well, Veigar and Syndra are great champions. Also, I've been wanting to write another lemon for awhile now and decided to do one for these two._

_I've finished revising and fixing the errors, at least I hope I got all or most of them. Anyway, special thanks to HoneyBadgerDC for helping me with part of the lemon.  
_

_I hope everyone enjoys._

* * *

Veigar sat on his bed and read a book silently to himself as he had been for that past two hours. Suddenly, there was a call from nearby followed by the loud footsteps of someone with heavy boots.

When the footsteps stopped, he turned the page. "Get in there." Said a rough voiced guard.

"But there is already someone in there." Began a familiar female voice, her tone joking with a large amount of sarcasm.

"It's him or the soldiers, and I'd rather not walk half a mile to deliver you to them." The guard said with an irritated tone. It was obvious that the man was easily annoyed by the smallest of things.

The woman let out a sigh, and then waited for the guard to open the cell. The rusted iron gate opened with a series of squeaks and closed just the same. "No funny business, from either of you." He warned, slamming the gate closed and stomping away.

There was silence, and then the creaking of the bed as another's weight was added to the bed. She placed a small piece of paper into his pocket.

Veigar closed his book and glanced up at her, and then placed his book down and moved to look underneath the bed. "Did you find her?" He asked, looking for something under the old mattress.

The woman moved to the edge of the bed and crossed her right leg over her left. "I did, and she'll be here in an hour; give or take a few minutes." She said.

"That isn't much time." He said, looking up at her, his hands still under the bed. "Were you told anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Had I tried to find out more, she would have sent me to Darius or Draven." She informed him.

He let out a sigh, and then put his head back under the bed. "Are you coming with me, or am I on my own?" He asked, moving aside something that sounded like gravel.

"I will be staying, and I expect my payment within the month." She said.

Veigar mumbled something under his breath but continued to move the gravel-sounding materials aside. "Keep them busy for a time, and I will have a bonus for you if I survive." He said, and then there was the soft sound of a short drop. "And cover up the hole." He called back up.

She shrugged her shoulders and then snapped her fingers. A screen of magic appeared over the opening of the drop and was completely covered, appearing as though the floor had never been disturbed. "Just as it was before. How was your little visit back home?" She asked with a coy smile.

Veigar shook his head before beginning to walk down the dark tunnel. "I'm not in the mood for your games, deceiver." He said.

LeBlanc's voice is heard one last time. "Try to control yourself, or else you may end up dead in your rescue mission." She said with a giggle.

* * *

As he walked through the dark, old tunnel, Veigar began to remember the other time he had used this tunnel. It had been years ago, since the day he had managed to escape from the same prison, yet this time it was for very different reasons than simple escape.

He knew where he was going, and he now had the location and directions where to go. If only he could read it now, but it was far too dark for such a thing.

After about half an hour, he made it an incline he could climb, and so he did. The incline was made of dirt, the texture different from what he remembered, but it was not as hard as before to climb it.

When he reached the top, he began walking again. After a few yards, he began to feel along the wall until he found a hole. He went through it and kept walking, staying close to the wall with his left hand on its surface. He walked slower than before, letting his hand on the wall guide him through the darkness and around corners. The wall had quickly changed from hard dirt to slimy stone, telling him that he had made it to the first milestone.

After several minutes, about twenty or so, he managed to find an old, rusty ladder. He began to climb up it, and then pushed opened the cover slightly. When it was clear, he raised the metal cover further and moved it to the side, allowing him to get out of the sewers of Noxus.

Veigar, still wearing his ragged clothing disguise, placed the sewer cover back in its place, and then quickly sneaked away from the sewer entrance.

He moved into an alleyway and removed the piece of paper from his pocket, and then began to read it.

_Isolation high security. Two blocks from Draven's fun house._- The note read.

Veigar let out a sigh and placed the paper back into his pocket. He then began to sneak around the alleyway to a boarded building. It had a red X on top of it, a strip of yellow tape tied to the door knob, and an over-sized dog door.

He knocked on the door. _Knock. Knock. … Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

A hushed voice sounded from the other side. "Code?" The voice said.

"Red tulip, blue rose." Veigar said in a low voice.

The dog door opened and a box of wood with a latch slid out. "Leave." The voice commanded.

Veigar picked up the box, which was about one foot in width and four feet in length, and quickly made his way away from the building. He walked into the shadows and opened the box, removed the contents, and removed the rags he was wearing.

When he emerged from the shadows, he was wearing his battle garb with a slightly smaller glove and staff. "Okay, hard part finished, and now for the fun part." He chuckled darkly to himself, and then began to walk out of the alleyway.

Looking around once, he began to make his way out of the slums of Noxus and toward Draven's arena. Along the way, he was seen by citizens and guards alike, but none made a move to talk to or stop the dangerous looking yordle mage.

When he reached the arena, he turned his head to the left and saw a more suburban area. He then turned his head to the right and saw what looked like a stone building without windows. He starts walking toward the building.

* * *

Syndra took a deep breath of the stale, humid air, her chest heaving with each breath. With her arms behind her back, shackled to a chain bolted to the wall, and on her bare knees. She was not harmed, except for some bruises, but she was a captive within Noxus.

She did not know why she was being held, if anything she had assumed the city-state was neither an enemy nor an ally to her, but then she was captured by the assassin Talon. She did not know how, but she knew it was him because her was the first one she saw when she brought to this building. He was even the one who had shackled her and gave her one bruise above her left eye.

When she did wake up after who knows how many hours of unconsciousness, she was in this room, which she had assumed within Noxus as she had been 'greeted' by Talon, Katarina, and Swain a few times. Since then, she had only seen guards who came in to either feed her or tend to her in other ways.

The previous day, however, she seen LeBlanc, or at least her head, as she spoke to a guard, but the deceiver made no move to help her or speak to her.

The Dark Sovereign turned her head to the wall on her left and looked up at the shaft of light coming through the barred window high above her. She had never thought she'd end up a captive to people she held no grudge or ill-will toward.

* * *

Halfway to the building, Veigar noticed that he was being followed by a growing number of soldiers. Now and again, he was able to pick out archers getting into positions along rooftops. Here and there, he also saw robed figures taking positions in alleyways.

He stopped walking.

The soldiers trailing him turned away and took positions as if they were on a daily routine.

He turned around to see them, and caught the sight of a rider running past him about ten feet away, most likely trying to stay out of his reach.

He did not turn around to face the ride as he raised his staff, a dark cloud forming over the ground. A second later, a meteorite of black rock fell from the sky, hitting the rider's upper chest and knocking him off the horse as it continued to run.

And then the soldiers began to charge at him with polearms, swords, axes, and whatever other weapons they had drawn. The archers and crossbowmen take aim and fired. Finally, the robed figures came out of their hiding spots and raised their arms, casting spells.

Veigar merely turned back around and began walking toward the building again. He raised his gauntlet hand over his head.

The area around him, roughly twenty feet, twisted and morphed, turning dark and purple. The world seemed to bend, the arrows and bolts completely missing him and landing or being implanted harmlessly into the ground. The soldiers, yelling battle cries, ran into the twisting, bending wall only to fall on the other side as they entered the space within. The robed figures' spells disappeared as they reach the walls as though they were nothing but illusions.

Veigar raised his staff into the air, summoning more dark matter that began to rain down upon the area, hitting buildings, the roads and streets, and people, both who were trying to fight him or simply running for cover.

The yordle did not stop as he walked, maintaining the Event Horizon around himself. He ignored the cries, screams, and yells and only kept moving toward the stone building. He had to step past some of the meteors that had landed in his path, but otherwise he did not slow or divert from his course.

Despite his serious motives for being in the middle of Noxus, he could not help but smile at the feeling of knowing that he was finally getting back at the people who had turned him into what he is today.

* * *

A woman's hands paused from her dish washing. She looked out the window in front of her and frowned.

"Is something wrong Mommy?" Asked a little girl in black beside her.

The woman turned her head and shook it before smiling. "No dear, but Mommy does have to go check on someone." She said as she put the glass plate she had been washing back into the water. "Can you finish the rest of the dishes?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "I can, but who are you going to see?" She asked, waving her hand over the water. A small glob of wave began moving underneath her palm, and then began to clean the food from the plate that had just been placed back into the water.

The woman let out a sigh. "It's just one of my previous students attempting to rip a black hole into the world. Nothing serious, but I do need to put a stop to it." She said as she dried off her hands with a rag and then began to tie on a pair of boots from the corner.

The little girl smiled a large smile and hopped off the stool she had been standing on. "Is it Fuzzy!? Can I go too!?" She asked, hugging the woman's back.

The woman shook her head. "Are you sure it's Fuzzy? It could be that man who likes to draw the pictures." She said.

The little girl giggled. "I think it's Fuzzy!" She announced, now looking at the woman with a pleading look.

"The answer is no, now finish the dishes while Mommy stops her student from destroying the world." The woman said.

The little girl let out a sigh, but turned back to the dishes. She watched out the corner of her until the woman walked away, vanishing as she walked to the door.

* * *

Veigar paused when he saw something moving through the wall of his Event Horizon, and then saw the large, green form of Sion with his two handed battle axe in both hands.

"You should not have come here, little mage." The risen soldier growled, ignoring the effects of the twisting, bending space. The other soldiers had collapsed as soon as they entered the twisting space, but that did not work as well on the undead Sion.

"Do not get in my way, oaf." Veigar warned, glaring up at the larger champion.

Sion raised his axe in his right hand above his head, continuing to move toward the yordle mage. "No, little mage, you will leave dis place one way… or another." He said.

When he was upon the mage, he swung his axe down toward the mage. Instead of dodging, Veigar raised his gauntlet covered right hand.

There was no sound of metal breaking, but of bone and wood snapping. Sion glared down toward the yordle. "Damn… you…"

Veigar simply shrugged his right shoulder and dropped the axe head to the ground and began walking once more. After a few steps, the Undead Champion collapsed to the ground, his body falling as if his joints were suddenly dislocated.

The Tiny Master of Evil did not respond as he walked, letting the Event Horizon pass through the disabled body of Sion as he moved on. After seeing one of their champions crumble without so much as a fight, the other soldiers back off.

He was honestly surprised not to see Darius or Draven, considering how close he was to the main celebrity of the city-state. Whatever they were thinking, he was glad to know that there were much fewer stops along his route… or so he thought.

He stopped when he saw his Event Horizon suddenly fade away in an instant. He looked around until he saw the all too familiar shape of a woman in a black skirt, dark blouse, white under shirt, knee high black leather boots, and long flowing raven black hair.

She looked down at him the way a mother would look down at a child who was in trouble, and then shook her head before looking back at him with a frown. "You realize that you nearly opened a black hole, correct?" She asked.

Veigar only looked at her flawless, beautiful face. "I am here to rescue someone who was kidnapped, and I will rescue her." He said before walking again. "No matter who is in my way." He added.

The woman held out her right hand, opened palm, toward him. He froze. "A black hole is a perfect form of dark matter that consumes all other matter, your kidnapped friend and yourself included." She said.

Veigar tried to move forward, but could not due to the invisible force that held him in place. "Let. Me. Go." He demanded, forcing himself to speak.

The woman moved toward him, and then stopped when she was in front of him. She knelt down onto her left knee, hand on top of it, and moved her right hand to the left side of his face. He was able to move again, but then he was too worried to do so with her hand on his face. "Veigar, you know me and you know that what you were doing was dangerous." She began, and then took a deep breath before continuing. "I taught you how to twist space and summon dark matter, and I made sure you knew the risks of using both like you were just now. For Equilium's sake, I'm surprised you've not reduced this place to rumble…" She then looked past him, toward the area he had come from, and then back to him. "You need to work on you meteor rain, I can see stone, rock, and only a few pieces of dark matter." She added, and then removed her hand from his face but does not rise.

Veigar felt that he could move and speak once more. He took a step back, took a quick breath to regain himself, and narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Of course there is not that much dark matter! I didn't want to destroy the whole place! …at least not yet." He said, mumbling the last part.

The woman rolled her eyes and snapped the fingers of her right hand. "What is the name of this person you came to rescue?" She asked. He did not speak. She snapped her fingers again, this time the sound shook the ground slightly. "Veigar. What is this person's name?" She demanded this time.

Again, he did not speak, but turned his head away from her.

She snapped her fingers a third time, and this time the sound sent out a shockwave that cleared away debris from the surrounding area forty feet around the two of them. The shockwave caused Veigar to fall backwards, landing on his backside.

"What is this person's name Veigar?" She demanded with a stern and annoyed voice.

The yordle mage did not speak.

"Do I have to go back and get Haruhi?" She asked, relaxing her stance a little.

Veigar's head snapped toward her and he shook his head vigorously. "No no no! No need to bring her into this." He said hurriedly and with a panicked voice.

The woman did not change her expression. "Tell me the name of this person, or I will go back and get her."

He looked down in defeat. "Her name is Syndra. I know she is being kept in that stone building behind you." He said.

The woman looked behind herself, and then back to him. "I'll go get her. You stay here and think about your self-control." She said as she rose and turned toward the building. She then began to walk toward the building.

Veigar quickly got back to his feet. "I'm going with-"

"Void." She called out, interrupting him.

From inside of the ground, a large shadow, roughly ten feet tall, rose. It appeared to be nothing more than a being of pure darkness with arms, a head, and a neck. From its arms, extending from the middle of its sides, with only four large fingers with each hand. "What is your command… my mistress?" It said, its voice low and echoing in an eerie matter.

"Make sure Veigar stays put until I return." She said without turning her head.

The head nodded. "As you command…" It said, and then turned to Veigar.

"And make sure no one harms him." She added.

Veigar tried to dash forward, moving past the creature, and then was stopped as he is enveloped into a dark sphere. He yelled out, but could even hear himself speak. All he was able to do was watch as his teacher walked away, toward the building his human love was held captive in.

* * *

The woman let out a sigh as she walked down the street. It was not a long walk, but she was already thinking of other things that she should be doing. She had not intended for one of her students, one of her very few students, to do something as foolish as bend space for so long.

She almost wished she had brought her daughter with her, but it was too late for that now. At least she did not have to worry about Veigar ending the world now... or at least for the time being.

A sound caught her attention, and stopped. She watched as a line of soldiers and sorcerers moved in front of the building. The soldiers brandished their weapons as the sorcerers began to channel spells.

She shook her head and extended her right arm toward them. "Dnas ciqu." She said in a low whisper.

Suddenly, the soldiers and sorcerers sunk into the ground up to their necks, all of them mostly buried in an instant with their arms and weapons covered and held in place. The ground quickly hardened once more, preventing them from climbing out and the sorcerers from continuing to cast their spells.

The woman began to walk once more, stepping past the angry heads of the soldiers and on top of the helmet of one with a childish smile on her face. She ignored them as she walked, and then pushed the door open.

Once inside, she snapped the fingers of her right hand and looked down at the floor. When she looked up, she saw the surprised faces of a number of jailors in chainmail armor and with short swords on their belts. "I am looking for a woman named Syndra. Would any of you know where she is?" She asked, paying no mind to their intimidating looks. In fact, she did not care at all as she watched them and only looked for one willing to answer her question.

The jailors slowly stopped what they were doing and drew their swords.

She sighed. "Look boys, I know I am intruding, but I have other things to do. So, if one of you would, give me directions to wherever Syndra is being held and I will not hurt any of you." She said, her tone bored.

A few of the jailors looked past her, toward the soldiers behind her, and their faces paled. They point out the heads to their fellows and all of them begin backing away from her.

Her eyes narrowed. "They are not dead, just trapped in the ground from the neck down. All I want to know is where Syndra is being held." She said, and then snapped the fingers of her right hand, calling their attention. "Now, where the hell is Syndra, and tell me how to get to her." She demanded.

The jailors continued to backup.

"Run and die, or tell me what I want to know and live. Your choice." She said with an angry tone.

They stopped and one of them, a large man of six foot two, threw her a rolled scroll from behind his back. "Th- that's the map of this place. Can we go?" He asked.

The woman unrolled the map and looked over it, and then nodded. "If you have any picks or shovels, I'd recommend digging them out. That is solid stone, I assume." She said, looking up at them.

The man who gave her the map turned to his fellows, who ran to another room. They returned quickly with pickaxes, shovels, hammers, and stakes, all of which appeared to be the tools used by slaves for hard labor.

She stopped the large man as he passed her, and then pulled him by the ear closer to her head. Since she was only five foot four, it was nearly a foot's difference in their sizes. "There is a little yordle mage in this city being guarded by a large creature of shadows. Find them and tell anyone who tries to come near them to retreat. The creature _will_ kill any who try to harm it or the yordle." She informed him, and then let go of his ear.

The jailor turned to her with a stern look on his face. "And what makes you think you can command the whole of Noxus?" He asked.

She turned to him. "Do you know what the void is?" She asked.

He nodded. "The place those monsters in the League of Legends are from." He said with a confident, smug smile.

She looked at him as though she could not believe what he was saying, much like she could not believe if he really thought that was the correct answer. She turned away from him. "The void, the real void and not some other world, is a place of exactly that: nothingness. That creature is the ruler of that empty domain, and he tries to fill that endless space with those who would wish his charges and him harm." She said, and then began walking. "Unless you want the whole of Noxus to be condemned to that empty nothingness, you'll do as I said." She added.

* * *

Syndra sighed as her stomach growled in hunger. Her meals were small and far in between, but she could not help but feel that they were late this time. She looked up toward the single window that let in light, and saw that it was at least dusk. They should not be this late… unless she had company coming.

The Dark Sovereign shook her head and looked down toward the cold stone floor. If only she could bring forth the power to conjure spells she could escape, or at least get the shackles off herself, but she could not with the lack of food she had been given over the last few days.

With the guards being so late, she knew the only reason they were so late had to mean that Swain, Katarina, or Talon were on their way to question her.

She closed her eyes as she waited for one of them to show up. The only thing really on her mind was that she would not see Veigar again…

A pound came from the door.

She looked up questioningly. Did they just knock?

Another pound, this time knocking off dust and old paint from the door. And then another, this one making an indention into the heavy iron door.

_Pound! Pound! POUND!_

The door was suddenly burst opened, revealing the raven form of the Master Tactician and High Command General Jericho Swain. The door fell off its hinges and crashed to the ground, and the champion was lifted off the ground and thrown back, out of her view.

Syndra's eyes widened when she saw what had beaten the tactician.

At the doorway, in full view, was a monstrous raven-human beast. It was much larger than Swain's form, had sharper and longer talons, folded wings at its back, dark blue feathers, and a short, wide beak.

It shrieked back toward where she had seen Swain's raven form thrown, and then turned to her and began moving toward her.

Syndra could only stare in a mix of shock, disbelief, and fear. This thing had just beaten Swain in his raven form. It was obviously far stronger than him, most likely knocking him out when it threw him back. And now it was coming for her.

She knew that there was nothing she could do but wait, and so she closed her eyes, waiting for death.

Something fell onto her nose, tickling it. "I take it you are Syndra?" She heard a voice, female, say.

She opened her eyes, a feather on her nose for a moment, and saw the face of a young woman who had to be in her later twenties or early thirties in dark clothing. The woman before her was beautiful… and she could sense an unbelievable amount of magical power within this woman.

The woman's face turned to a slight pout. "Are you Syndra? I have other things to do today besides talk with a stranger." She said; annoyance in her voice.

Syndra nodded her head. "I- I am Syndra." She replied.

The woman let out a relieved sigh. "Finally! You would not believe how long it took me to find you." She said, and then looked past her toward the chain latched and bolted to the wall. She reached over, behind Syndra, and placed her left hand on the shackles.

After a moment, the iron shackles popped open.

She took her hand back and started toward the door. "Veigar's waiting for you with a friend of mine. Do not worry, he is fine and unharmed." She said as she walked.

Syndra brought her hands in front of herself and rubbed her wrists, which hurt from being locked in place for so long, and turned her head toward the woman. "What? Veigar is here?" She asked, astonished.

The woman stopped halfway toward the door and turned her head to Syndra. "Yes… In fact, he was about to rip a hole in reality, but I showed up and stopped him." She looked away for a moment, and then added. "If I may ask, what is your connection to my student?" She asked.

Syndra tilted her head, confused. "Your… student?" She asked, bewildered and confused.

The woman turned around fully. "Yes. Five years ago, I taught Veigar how to twist and bend space, as well as how to condense this energy to create dark matter. You are one of the members of that Institution of War like him, correct?" She asked.

The Dark Sovereign nodded her head and rose to feet, a little unsteady at first until she became use to her own weight once more. "I am a champion of the League of Legends, the same as Veigar and Swain. Speaking of which, what happened to that large bird that killed Swain?" She asked, looking around with a worried expression.

The woman looked toward the door for a moment, and then back to Syndra. "That large bird was me, and I did not kill him. If it can be avoided, I will not kill someone, and I have many ways to avoid killing someone." She explained.

Syndra's eyes widened. "What? But how? That form was just like Swain's!" She said in disbelief.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "It was his spell, but now I have knowledge of it and can use it however I see fit." She answered.

Syndra opened her mouth, but could not find words to use. She was too surprised by this information to really say anything.

The woman gestured to the door. "Do you wish to stay here?" She asked, sounding annoyed once more.

Syndra took a deep breath, and then began to move toward the woman, who began walking to the door when they were together. "Why is Veigar here?" She asked.

"He came to rescue you from here." The woman answered without hesitation.

"He came here, to Noxus, just to save me?" Syndra asked. The woman nodded without looking back. "How did he know where to find me?" She asked.

"I do not know. I only came here to stop him from creating a black hole and destroying part or all of the world." She answered, and then looked back at Syndra. "Will you tell me what your connection is with my student now?" She asked.

Syndra did not meet the woman's eyes. "We are… I mean… I cannot say." She said.

The woman stopped then. "If the two of you have made some sort of oath of silence, that is fine, but I did take the time out of my life to come here." She said.

Syndra shot the woman a glare. "You think you are entitled to know this?" She hissed.

The woman shrugged and began walking once more. "I am entitled to nothing, but I was trying to guilt-trip you to find out." She said with a smile.

Slowly, Syndra's glare fell and she too smiled. "It's… personal, and I do not wish to share. You'll have to ask him." She said as she followed behind the woman.

As the two walked, Syndra turned her head to see Swain, now in his human form, knocked out and laying against the wall. He looked hurt, the side of his head bleeding and his bird, Beatrice, resting on his shoulder. She paused and raised her hand toward the man. Before she could conjure an orb, the woman grabbed her wrist.

She turned to stare into the woman's eyes, but she only shook her head. "There is no reason to kill this man." She said.

The Dark Sovereign narrowed her eyes. "He had me kidnapped and held against my will!" She exclaimed.

The woman did not turn away, but narrowed her eyes as well. "If I wanted him dead, do you truly think I would have left him alive?" She asked. Before Syndra could respond, she spoke again. "If you have a grudge against him and wish to take his life, then you will have to wait until I leave. Right now, I am your rescuer and you are the rescued person, so you will do as I say." She then began to pull Syndra along with her, leaving Swain behind them.

"And what if this happens again?" Syndra demanded.

"Then I will come back, kick his ass, and take you to Veigar, who is being held by a minion of mine, again." The woman said.

Syndra huffed but said no more as she was led along. She did, however, make it very clear that she was not pleased.

* * *

Led by the mysterious and obviously powerful sorceress in black, Syndra took note of the surroundings. The jailors were digging out a number of soldiers and mages from the ground. When she was about to ask what happened, the woman responded with _"They were in my way, so I made it possible to step over them."_

Syndra also took note of the destruction that had been wrought to the area of the city-state. She was informed that it was Veigar's doing and that he had rained down stones and dark matter meteorites onto the buildings to sow chaos among the ranks. By the look of things, they were just random targets. Silently, she was proud her her pint-sized lover for demonstrating his power to those who claimed to be among the strongest.

After walking about half a block, she stopped when she saw Veigar in a dark sphere with a large monster in front of him and the warden, who was yelling out commands and telling people to stay away. The monster did nothing, but it looked as if it were amazed by the world around it.

Syndra stopped when the woman did so as well and looked around with a cautious expression.

The woman gestured for the warden to come near her. "You may go now. I can take care of things from here." She said. The man was about to speak, but then she snapped her fingers and pointed toward the jail they had just come from. "Go. Now." She ordered.

The warden grumbled but did as she commanded. "I'd not get so cocky if I were you woman." He said.

She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for your help sir, and know that you've saved lives by keeping the foolish away." She said as she watched him leave.

When the warden was out of sight, her expression changed and she turned to the monster. "How many was it this time?" She asked, her tone sounding either irritated or annoyed; maybe both.

The monster looked at her with two large eyes that were barely visible on its face, at least until it blinked. "Three… Mistress… One held a bow… Two held swords…" It said, its voice echoing as though far off.

The woman let out a sigh and shook her head. "How long ago?" She asked.

"Twenty minutes… forty-nine seconds…"

The woman looked at him with a relieved smile. "Oh really? Well, bring them back." She ordered.

The monster raised its left hand above the ground, and then three soldiers, one archer and two with long swords, fell from its opened palm. They grunted, groaned, and gasped as they piled up between the monster and the woman. By the look of them, they were not harmed, but they did appear traumatized.

"One day you will learn that this world is not the same as your own. Here, people and other living things need air; your world does not have air in it." She said.

The monster tilted its head to the side, appearing confused.

The woman shook her head, and then turned to Veigar. "You can go now, Void. Please free my headstrong student before you do so." She said.

The monster, Void as she called it, bowed and then quickly sank into the ground. As it did, the orb around Veigar went to the ground as well, fading into it but not taking the mage with it.

The mage quickly sat up and glared at the woman. "What the hell Sarazain! First you stop me from saving Syndra, and then you trap me in your damn monster's-" He began, but stopped when the woman, his teacher named Sarazain, moved aside to reveal Syndra, wearing her usual garb but without the shoulder pads, long strips of cloth at her sides, and her helmet. He was left speechless.

Syndra smiled warmly at him, and then stepped toward him and tenderly lifted him up in her arms.

Sarazain took a few steps past them, and then stopped to turn and face them. "As touching as this is, we should be going." She said.

The two turned their heads to her, but before either could speak she snapped her fingers and they were gone… and in a world of darkness.

* * *

After a moment, the familiar sights, sounds, and appearances of the Institution of War's champion wing greeted them.

Sarazain looked at the two of them with a curious expression. "I do not know where your rooms are, but I sum up that this is close enough." She said as a smile crept onto her features. "Now then, how has the League been treating you Veigar, and Haruhi has been asking me if you would visit. All three of us would love to have you over sometime." She said.

Veigar's eyes instantly widened as he turned to her and clutched fearfully to Syndra like a scared child. "OH GODS NO!" He exclaims, trying his best to get away from her.

Syndra looked from Veigar to Sarazain, clearly confused. Finally, she spoke. "Who is Haruhi? And why is Veigar so afraid of her?" She asked.

Veigar opened his mouth to speak, but Sarazain spoke first. "Haruhi is my daughter and the reason I even took him on as my student. Unfortunately, she wanted to be friends with him, and he did not want her friendship. Long story short, she kept surprising him and he now has a fear of little girls." She explained.

Syndra nodded her head and looked away for a moment. "That… explains why he's been avoiding Annie." She muttered to herself. She then looked back to Sarazain. "Thank you for helping us." She said.

Sarazain shrugged her shoulders. "It was nothing. I just did not want him to create a larger problem. Anyway, I am going to be returning to my home. Farewell… and Veigar." She said, and then looked right at the yordle mage, who stopped shaking in fear. She smiled warmly, tenderly. "Do you remember how you felt when I accepted you as my student?" She asked.

After a few moments of thought, he nodded. "I do, and I will never forget that day." He said.

She nodded and her smile grew a little. "That is how I feel now, and will feel every time I think of you as my student now." She said, and then began to back up as she slowly faded away. "Love is not a weakness, but it is a great strength." She added.

And then she was gone.

* * *

Syndra tilted her hand to the side as she looked at Veigar. "Who… or what was that?" She asked.

Veigar gestured for her to let him down. When she did so, he dusted off his clothing and looked up at her. "That woman, Sarazain, is the most powerful woman either of us, or anyone for that matter, will ever meet." He said, and then looked around cautiously. He stopped when he saw the sentry wards, small wards that were set up around the Institution to make sure the champions did not fight, were destroyed. "She is what was once called a Spellthief, one who can steal the spells of others and use them as they please. That's all I know about her." He said.

Syndra made a face that spoke of how curious she was of his interaction with this sorceress and her family, but she did not speak of it. She instead looked down to Veigar and smiled. "So, you nearly destroyed all of Noxus just to save me?" She questioned, trying to make herself float but realizing that she was still too weak to do so. She began walking toward her room instead.

Veigar began to follow when she started. "I would have too if my teacher had not shown up. I had made this whole plan with LeBlanc's help, but then most of it was ruined." He began, going into the general plan.

Taking the role of a yordle begger, he would steal something and be placed in the same jail he had been locked in before, and in the same cell. There, he would wait for LeBlanc to find out where Syndra was being held and deliver the information. After that, it was just a matter of getting out the same way he had before, meet up with a member of the Black Rose who had smuggled in his gear, and then find the building with Syndra in it.

That plan, however, failed when Sarazain appeared, but the goal of liberating Syndra was met. That goal made the plan a success… but then why did he feel like he had failed Syndra?

"Veigar?" He looked up to see Syndra standing at a door with her hand on the knob, and then realized that they were at her room. She was looking at him with a frown. "Did you hear me?" She asked.

He tilted his head, confused. "What?" He asked.

"I asked if you were alright. After your teacher, Sarazain was it, left, you seemed depressed. I was asking what was wrong." She said, repeating her earlier question.

Veigar thought about the question, and then shook his head. "Of course not! I am the Master of Evil! Why would I be depressed by meeting my teacher and having her save the woman I lov-" He began, covering his mouth with both hands, one in a gauntlet and the other with staff in hand.

Syndra was silent as she stared at him… and then a slow blush spread across her face. She knew that he had come to Noxus to save her, why else would he be there, but she could tell that he was still unused to speaking of his love for her.

After several seconds of silence, she turned the knob on her door. "Come in Veigar." She requested, and then stepped inside the mostly plain room. Reluctantly, Veigar followed her inside.

Once inside, the yordle mage noticed something that was not there before: a small box sealed with runes with a book lying beside it. He could only see the spine of the book, but he was able to see that it had the seal of the summoners on it. He looked up at Syndra questioningly, and then watched as she shut the door. "What is that book?" He asked.

Syndra did not speak, but went to her bed and removed her boots. Despite the days of captivity, her skin was as flawless as before, but it did give off a slight odor of uncleanliness. She hadn't been in captivity for long, but she did need a bath.

Veigar ignored the smell and turned his attention to the book and box. The box was small, made of wood, and had a few runes on it that did not appear to be magical in nature. He did not recognize the symbols from a particular culture, but he guessed they were of Ionian origin. The book, the seal on its spine telling him it belonged to the Institution, appeared to be an older version of the current one. There was something about it that was familiar to him though.

He heard something and looked toward Syndra, who had moved from the bed to her dresser. "What are you doing?" He asked, seeing that she had taken off the majority of her clothes; her boots, leather corset, and short shirt. Except for her black lace bra and panties, she was naked, revealing nearly all of her pale, now coffee-colored from lack of bathing, skin.

Having seen her naked a few times now, this did not surprise him as it had before, but it did make his blood change course toward the lower regions of his body.

Syndra did not turn to face him as she rummaged through the dresser, taking out what appeared to be a change of clothes and towels. "I am going to take a bath." She replied causally. After a few seconds, she was finished and took the piles of fabric in her hands and turned to him. She smiled down at him. "Would you care to join me? I've been learning summoner spells… until I was kidnapped, and I would like to try out a spell." She said.

Veigar looked at her curiously. "May I ask what spell that is?" He asked.

She winked at him. "That's a secret… unless you'd like to find out." She said, her tone changing to a more seductive and hopeful tone.

The yordle looked from the human to the door toward the bathroom, and then he looked back to her. "I will accompany you, but I am only worried you will slip and break your neck and make all of my careful planning have been for nothing!" He said, maintaining his usual persona.

Syndra could not help but giggle at her little lover's personality. She knew he was worried about her, but she also knew that he liked to play with certain parts of her body, which she did not mind.

She began to enter the bathroom, leaving the door open for him to enter as well and he shut it behind himself, and then placed her things down on the top of a short shelf before turning the water faucet on. As the tub began to fill, she removed the last articles of her clothing and placed them into a basket.

The bathroom was not as bland as her bedroom. The entire room was spotless with a white marble sink, a large circular tub of black granite of six feet from one end to the other, a small four-foot shelf that was mostly empty save for some bottles of beauty supplies, and a separate room with what one would think to be the toilet in it. The granite tub was easily the most attractive part of the room; the bottom of it was covered with small bumps to prevent one from slipping, there were steps along the side to allow for easy travel out of the tub, faucets at the end near the wall, and finally a small railing along one-fourth of it.

As she fills the tub and strips, Veigar could only stare at the curves of her body and think to himself how beautiful she was. They had bounded through the hardships of their pasts, one outcast understanding the other's unspoken feelings, and their own thoughts and beliefs on power. He wanted to do away with all conflict, and she only wished to reach her true potential.

Yet, now, it seemed that those original thoughts and feelings were changing; or they could have already changed.

When she slid into the warm bath water, moaning in pure pleasure from the feel, his mind snapped back into reality. He shook his head and then looked at her, seeing that her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the water. He coughed into his gauntlet, both to clear his throat and to get her attention. "You mentioned earlier that you would tell me which summoner spell it was that you have learned if I came with you." He said, and she nodded, meeting him eye to eye. "Well, I am curious… and we may as well pass the time while you are bathing." He said. Once more, he was thankful for his full-body fur covering the bright red that his head was surely colored.

Syndra raised herself up and out of the tub a little, placing her arms on the sides of it with her head on top of them as she smiled at him. "First, you will have to remove your equipment." She said. When he looked at her with a confused expression, she began to explain. "It is an offensive spell, not like Clarity or Clairvoyance, although the latter would not be as embarrassing for you at the moment." She said with a sly smile.

He looked at her with a suspicious expression on his face and did nothing for a long time. Finally, he began to remove his equipment and pile it up near the door. He started with his staff, then his gauntlet, then his hat, and finally his spiked clothing. "Am I to guess this spell is Ignite? If so, you will have to make room in that tub of water." He pointed out as he undressed.

Syndra only watched with a smile on her face as his fuzzy, nude body became visible. She tilted her head a little when she saw his 'wand' semi-flaccid, though it was hard to tell as it was nearly as dark as the rest of his fur. It was not as large as the time he was enlarged by the Fae Sorceress Lulu, but it was still an impressive four and a half inches long and an inch thick.

The two of them had not been together in bed as lovers since that day, but she had always wondered how it would be in this form of his. Of course she knew that it would be difficult for the two of them to pleasure one another like lovers, but she did still want to give it a try regardless.

When he finished undressing, he turned to her and he put on a long face. After a time of smiling at him with perverted thoughts drifting through her mind, she snapped back into reality with a series of blinks. "Are you ready for the spell?" She asked with a seductive smile, sounding as though nothing happened.

The yordle mage nodded his head, expecting Ignite, Ghost, or Exhaust to be cast on him. If it was one of those, then he could understand the reason for her to want him to disrobe. Ignite would have burned his clothes, Ghost would have made him phase through the fabrics or vice versa, and Exhaust would make him feel like he had just gone through a bruiser class and sweat profusely. Of course, that would not be much of a problem as he knew she wouldn't try anything to harm him and the spell's effect would only last a few seconds.

If it was Ignite, then he'd have to visit Soraka for burns and hair growth chemicals.

Syndra raised herself out of the tub, careful to not slip on its edges as she rose, steadied herself on her feet, and closed her eyes as she concentrated on her spell.

Veigar's eyes remained on her body, watching the water slide and drip off of her breasts, hands, and along her mature, beautiful curves. One could not say he remembered every curve on her body, but he did know how to follow them and use his magic to enhance her pleasure sensory, normally earning a series of moans and begs from her. Their magic, something he had learned to detect from his various teachers, was compatible with one another, meaning they could safely cast spells on each other with little to no chance of harming one another.

After a few seconds, her eyes opened and she breathed out slowly toward him.

At first, he did not feel anything… and then it started.

His breathing began to quicken. His heartbeat increased. His eyes began to dart all over the room.

In the course of a few seconds, Veigar had no idea what was happening to him. It felt as though he were rapidly growing, but he could not be sure based on what he had expected and all of the feelings surging throughout his body.

Instead of trying to work things out in his head, he shut his eyes, clenched his fists and put them to the sides of his head, and went to his knees as he struggled to maintain himself from the rush of physical and magical strains surging through his body.

And then it all stopped.

Breathing heavily and sweating profusely, he realized that it was over. Slowly, he began to rise to his feet… and then realized that his arms and legs were much longer than they were at first. He looked down at himself and saw that he had nearly doubled in size.

He raised his right hand, trying to examine it, and ended up smacking himself in the face. He stumbled back, confused and disoriented, and slammed his back into the wall in a short second. He quickly dropped onto his backside.

Once again, he began to look around, only this time turning his head and not just his eyes. The room spun around in a quick blurs, only furthering to confuse him.

His gaze finally slowed and stopped on Syndra, who was acting cautious but approaching him regardless, as he breathed quick, rapid breathes. He was far too startled by his sudden change to even speak.

When she was over him, she began to speak softly… and slowly for some reason. "Calm down Veigar. The spell I used was Surge. I thought it would only make you taller. What else did it do to you?" She asked, appearing very confused.

Veigar, still breathing heavily, tried to slow his breathing before speaking… quickly from the effects of the spell. "I'm moving quicker, breathing quicker, I hit myself with my hand when I tried to bring it closer to look at it, my heart is beating quicker. You used Surge on me? How did you even get that spell? I thought the summoner's banned its use." He said, rambling on in an unknowingly quick tone.

As he spoke, Syndra brought her right index finger to his lips, silencing him. She then looked at him with soft yet strangely stern eyes. "You're going to have to try to talk slower. I can barely understand you." She said. "Now, first try to calm yourself." She whispered.

Despite her soft words and comforting presence, it was difficult for him to calm down. The world seemed to move slow and fast at different intervals, sometimes fast when he turned his head and other times slow when he stopped to watch a particular spot. Rather than continue this, he kept his eyes on Syndra's worried face as he tried to control his breathing.

After several seconds of concentrating solely on her, Veigar's breathing returned to a more controlled pace. When he noticed this, he slowly, as slowly as he could, put his hands to the sides of his head. He took slow, easy breathes as he calmed his nerves and cleared his mind.

He felt a hand on his hand, and then looked up to see Syndra, her left hand on the back of his right hand. She smiled at him. "Are you alright now?" She asked. He nodded his head, slowly. "Can you stand?" She asked. When he nodded again, she carefully took her hand back and stood up, her body still wet and slick with water, and carefully made her way back toward the tub, sitting down on the edge of it with her legs in the water and turned herself toward him.

He watched her do this, and then slowly rose to his feet. It was clear that he was still unused to his change in height and movement speed, but he did manage it.

Now standing on his own two feet, he began to walk toward Syndra. As he does, he realized that he had better control over himself, his body moving as he wanted it to and not out of control like before. Just like before, when Lulu had enlarged him, his steps and movements were slow for a person his size; going from a size of three feet to six in a matter of seconds could be understandable.

After several footsteps, he stopped a few feet from Syndra. "Again, how did you learn that spell?" He asked, controlling his voice so it was not as fast as before.

Syndra smiled seductively up at him, and then looked down toward his manhood, which had grown to an impressive nine inches and was nearly fully erect. "It's been awhile since I've seen this." She said tantalizingly, and then looked up at him. "Would you like for me to take care of him first?" She asked, and then licked her lips.

Veigar looked at her strangely, and put his hands on her shoulders. She tilted her head, about to question him, and then was pushed into the water.

She squealed as she was suddenly thrown into the water, confused for a moment until she swam the short distance back up to the surface. She glared at him as her feet touched down onto the raised bumps at the bottom of the tub. "What was that for?" She asked with a heated tone.

Veigar did not answer, but walked around to the stairs and descended into the four foot deep waters. When was in the warm, slightly dirty water, he let out a sigh of relief before speaking. "Answer my question first, and then I will answer yours." He said, closing his eyes to further relax. After traveling through that sewer in Noxus, he thought of himself as smelly, much like her, but at least he hadn't fallen into the filthy water.

After nearly a minute of glaring, Syndra let out an annoyed sigh and leaned her back against the wall of the tub, the backs of her shoulders pressing against it. "I went to the Institution's library and met Summoner Goau there. I asked if I could study the spells of the Summoners to better myself on the Fields of Justice, and he gave me that book in my room." She answered.

Veigar opened his eyes. "He just gave it to you?" He asked.

"He said it was outdated and useless now, which was odd as it only said Barrier was exclusive to the all-random-all-middle Field of Justice and Surge was an active spell." She answered. She waved her hand toward him, sending a small wave toward his face, which he stood up slightly so it would only hit his neck and chest. "Anyway, my turn: Why did you throw me into the tub?" She demanded.

The enlarged yordle mage smiled a sly smile, which was hidden by his furry face but his tone gave it away. "You smelled really bad." He replied in a childish tone.

Syndra only glared at him.

Veigar lowered himself back into the water, up to his chin, and only enjoyed the water. "How long will this Surge spell last anyway? It's been a few minutes now." He asked.

Her glare faltered then and she blinked. She thought to herself for a second, and then shook her head. "I do not know. I've only been learning the spell; I've never actually used it before." She admitted.

Veigar let out a deep sigh, took a breath, and then sighed again. "Am I just to be a test subject for you?" He asked, slowly sinking into the water just below his nose.

She giggled a little before shaking her head. "Of course not… but maybe you will have to tire yourself out?" She suggested, unsure of what to really do.

"What makes you think that will work?" He asked her, skeptic of the whole thing now. He did not hate his increase in size, the movement speed was a little uncomfortable and difficult to work with, but he would adjust in time if needed. Although, he would rather be able to change between the two sizes until he was comfortable with both.

"Well, you could not change back to your original size from the effects of Lulu's magic until our night together, and Surge is a quick burst of energy and power." She said, and then blushed before adding. "We could try 'that' for this."

There was silence, and then Veigar spoke. "Why are you studying summoner spells anyway?" He asked in a causal tone.

"Why not? I have a book with most of the spells in it, plus some that have been banned from use. If I can learn them all, then I am that much more powerful." She informed with an easy smile. With most of Ionia and now Noxus after her, having spells to heal and revitalize herself, as well as detect enemies and easily escape otherwise problematic situations, made her chances of survival that much more likely.

The enlarged yordle reached up and scratched his head with his right hand. "So you did not intend to use these spells for personal entertainment, such as what you just suggested?" He asked, his tone once more skeptic.

She shook her head, the blush remaining. "Well, since this is the effect it has outside of the League matches, I think we should, as Xerath would say, experiment." She said, moving toward him with slow swimming strokes and steps.

Veigar watched her as she approached, not moving, and then titled his head to the right, away from her. "And stop the bath?" He asked with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Syndra smiled that seductive smile of hers and leaned her head toward him, wrapping her arms around his wet and submerged chest, pressing her D-cupped breasts against him, and placed her right hand on the back of his head. She then drew him in and their lips met, after a brief touch and go to find his concealed, furry lips.

After a minute of passionate kissing, Syndra pulled herself back from his fuzzy, tickling lips. "Why should we stop our bath? I've taken a few massage classes from Zyra." She said with a seductive and sultry ring in her tone.

With that, Veigar reached up, placing his hands underneath her arms, and turned her around, placing her back to the tub's wall.

* * *

_(I am going to change the writing style for the lemon. Do not worry, I will change it back.)_

She moans softly at his touch, and then again when she feels his hands traverse along her curves to her breasts, his left hand on her right breast, the nipple between his index finger and thumb, and his right hand cupping the underside of her left breast, slightly elevating it upwards. She then feels his fur tickling the underside of the left side of her chin, the left side of her neck, and her upper left shoulder as he kisses her neck, sending tiny sparks of magic and pleasure along her skin.

She moans blissfully as he fondles and moves her breasts and kisses his neck, and reaches down with her left hand. Her fingers find his nine and a half inch wand between his legs, and then wrap around it. She then begins to move her hand up and down the shaft at a slow, steady pace.

Veigar slows for a moment as he feels pleasure surge through him, much like the magic still in his system, but then returns to his previous pace as he groans and moans in between kisses. He raises his head from her neck, toward her face, and kisses her again.

They both closed their eyes as they once more passionately kiss while he continues to fondle and play with her breasts and she continues to send jolts of pleasure throughout his body with her hand job. Their tongues wrap and tangle with one another, moans and groans escaping their mouths as they exchange saliva.

After about a minute of kissing, Syndra feels him trying to pull away and realizes that she had been pulling him toward her. She lets him pull back, letting her arm fall to her side into the water, and they both breathe heavily from the exhausting exchange, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths for a moment. She then moves her right hand to his chest, giving him a light push, forcing his hands to leave her breasts, and then submerges herself into the water.

He looks down and watches her shimmering image in the water as she approaches him, and then shudders as he feels one of her hands touch his right thigh and the other wrap around the base of his wand.

* * *

Under the water, Syndra places her left hand on the back of his right thigh and the fingers of her right hand wrap around the base of his manhood. She then opens her mouth and quickly takes in the tip and half of his manhood into her mouth.

As soon as she does this, she conjures a dark sphere around her head, most of her arms, and Veigar's hips. She then adjusts the size of the sphere so that the space is free of water and fits snugly and comfortably around her. Finally, she swallows the bit of water that had gotten into her mouth, and then begins to bob her head up and down most of his length, her pace not too slow or too fast.

She then adjusts her legs so that she is comfortably on one knee and tightens her grip on his thigh so that part of her does not begin to float up toward the surface. She removes her right hand from the base of his shaft and begins to massage his fuzzy balls. They do not have as much fur as the rest of his body, but she can tell that they are just fuzzy with short fur.

His cock, nine and a half inches long and about an inch and a half thick, was covered in much shorter fur than the rest of his body. She could feel the fur covering his girth, short and tickling the inside of her mouth, but she already taste his oddly bittersweet precum.

As she too more of him into her, she found that it was not uncomfortable or choking her. In fact, gave off a strange sensation as she bobbed her head and felt the fur of his cock move over her tongue and the top of her mouth. She could also feel the amount of precum was slowly and steadily increasing.

* * *

As she pleasures him in the middle of the tub, Veigar moves his right hand to the back of her head, the orb only keeping out water, and reaches for the edge of the tub with his left, gripping onto the metal railing. He groans as he looks down at her shimmering form, her face and head more easily visible with the orb there.

He shudders as he feels her tongue move over and around his wand, licking the shaft and poking at the head now and again. He feels like he is about to climax, but holds back as best as he can. The fingers of her hand massaging his pouches did not make this an easy task as he began to breathe heavily.

His right hand moves to the left side of her face, forcing her to tilt her head slightly. He can just barely make out her purple eyes through the water, but he can tell that she can read the feelings in his eyes.

* * *

She continues to bob her head and massage his balls as she looks up at him. She can feel his manhood pulsing, the vein throbbing slightly, telling her that he is about to be pushed over the edge.

A mischievous thought enters her mind and she removes her left hand from his thigh. The hand reaches around and she extends her middle finger between his cheeks.

* * *

Veigar's eyes widen and he arches his back, pushes Syndra's head to the base of his wand, and grips onto her head as he feels something tease and poke at his anus. His vision turns blank as his body's energy surges toward his lower regions, and then leaves his body in a single, violet primordial burst.

* * *

Syndra's shuts her eyes as she feels him push her head to him, her nose and cheeks being tickled by his fur, and feels the whole of his shaft throb. A burst of hot, sticky sperm enters her mouth, most of it running down her throat and the rest of it building inside her mouth, expanding her cheeks. Her left hand moves to his right butt cheek as she holds onto her own consciousness, her lungs now screaming for air.

After nearly fifteen seconds, she manages to pull herself from his grip and rushes toward the surface in front of him as he backs away and leans against the edge of the tub, her orb disappearing from her lose of focus as she leaves the water.

She coughs violently and raises her hands moving to her mouth, depressingly clearing her throat and lungs while trying to take in her desperately needed air, some water and cum being coughed out into her hands in the process.

When she finally clears her throat and begins to breathe easily, she looks down toward her hands. She stares at the mix of water and cum for a moment, and then begins to lick them from her fingers. When she finishes, she sees Veigar, still breathing heavily and looking exhausted, looking at her with tired eyes, but his size (in general) is the same.

The two share a look, and then Veigar pushed himself away from the edge of the tub. Their arms lock together as they begin to kiss once more, stronger and wilder than before. They splash and wrestle one another, each trying to get the upper hand on the other as they fought with their tongues and stepped around the tub.

A slip from Veigar, only now becoming use to the limited movement in water but not in his size, and they both splash into the water. Though surprised by the sudden submerging, they do not stop for long as they continue to kiss, toss, and turn in the now luke warm water.

After nearly two minutes, both getting breaths in between their dunkings, Syndra pushes Veigar to the stairs of the tub, the water cushioning him and slowing him enough to grab onto the sides of the edges to keep himself from being hurt. Syndra's arms are still around him as she kisses him deeply.

He pulls himself and her up onto the second of the three steps, wraps his left arm around her waist, and pulls himself forward with his right hand on the corner where the tub turns into the stairs of the tub. At least the magic of Surge gave him an increase in strength, and she had slowed as well from exhaustion.

When he sat up, with her straddling his hips with her legs, she pulls back from the kiss and smiles deeply at him. She closes her eyes, raises her right hand to his chest, and twirls a small patch of his fur in her index finger. "You know, I almost drowned just a few minutes ago." She whispers.

Veigar rolls his eyes at her comment, and then moves his left hand to the small of her back and his right hand to her left breast, squeezing into the soft yet firm mound of titflesh. "And whose idea was it to give me an underwater blowjob? I didn't say a thing after all." He says in counter to her comment.

She moans happily at his touch as she leans back, giving him full access to her chest, both breasts now halfway above the water. Her eyes remain closed as she moans. "Based on our previous encounter, _–ah!-_ I did not think you would hold my head under for so _–ARGH!-_" She exclaimed, feeling him pull on the nipple of her left breast with his thumb and index finger.

"You weren't going to drown with that orb around your head." He said playfully as he continued to play with her breast. "Now, anything else about this spell you used on me?" He asked, and then cupped her breast in his hand and began to knead it gently.

She moaned happily in his grasp, breathing slowly as he held her, and spoke softly in between moans. "No, I do not know anything else about it other than that it was used on the fields to increase one's size, speed, and magic power." She said as she moaned nearly breathlessly.

Veigar then stopped massaging her breast and moved his hand to the underside of her left arm. He pushed her off of him, back into the water, and then raised himself out of the tub. "Which one of these is a body wash?" He asked as he looked over the shelf with all the bottles on it.

She glared at him, annoyed that he had stopped, but reluctantly rose as well and stepped out of the tub. Along the way, she activated the draining mechanism, which caused the bumps in the tub to turn to the side, turning the bottom of it into a large drain to empty the water quickly. When it finished, she deactivated the drain and turned to Veigar. "The bottles of the third shelf are body washes, though I think one from the second would be more preferable for you." She said, taking his genetic makeup into account.

He nodded and picked up a bottle from each shelf, not caring about their scents but noticing that the one from the second shelf was a conditioner. "Let me guess: You wanted to turn this into some kind of crazy sex wash?" He asked.

Syndra smiled seductively at him, but shook her head. "Not unless you want it to, but how do you wash with your body covered in fur?" She asked.

"It's actually a yordle-specific body and shampoo wash, and it takes a lot to get properly clean." He said, and then looked at one of the bottles. He tested the size and weight of each in his hands for a moment before speaking again. "Then again… the bottles I and the other yordles use are about a sixth this size." He added.

She extended her right hand toward him and raised the bottles from his grasp. He did not seem surprised, and instead watched her as she took both bottles into her hands. She looked at them for a few seconds, and then tossed him one.

He caught the bottle with ease and looked at it. "Conditioner?" He asked.

"It's also a shampoo, but the title does not say it." She explained.

He nodded and popped the top open, instantly twitching his nose at the sudden smell of wild berries. He turned the bottle over on its side and applied a handful to his right hand, smoothed it over his left arm, and reapplied the conditioner to his hand. He repeated this process to his chest, legs, and finally his right arm, then put the bottle back on the shelf and began to rub the conditioner all over his body.

After a minute of shampooing himself, suds forming over his body, he felt a sudden push at his back. "Let me wash your back for you." He heard Syndra say from behind. A jolt went through his body as he felt something soft and squishy against his back.

"Hmm- I- uhm-" He began, unable to speak with her breasts pressing against his back. Moving her breasts up and down his back did not help him gain the mental knowledge and stability to form a single sentence. In his mind, he guessed that she had already applied the wash to her breasts, which were now being used to clean his back.

He grunted and gasped when he felt the fingers of both her hands wrap around his rapidly hardening manhood. "Veigar… Have you gotten bigger?" She asked, peering over his shoulder and looking down.

He looked down as well, but could not tell if he was indeed bigger than before. "What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to look at her but away from her so he could see more of her face.

She only continued to slowly move her hands along his shaft, her index fingers playing along the head of his manhood, which sent jolts of pleasure up his spine and throughout the rest of his body. He couldn't even speak as she masturbated him, only make grunts and groans as her skilled and gentle fingers moved over the shaft and head of his manhood.

And then she placed the palm of her right hand over the head of his manhood and began to massage the tip with one hand and his balls with the other. He clenched his fists and teeth as he reached his limit, ready to let go before she had even started.

When he did cum, Syndra's hands stopped, surprised that he had cum so early. Warm, sticky, white sperm sprayed onto her hand, gathering in her palm and between her fingers before it dripped down onto the tiled floor.

After a few seconds, she brought her left hand to his softening shaft and gently bent it away from him, moving her right hand down to collect the rest of his cum and slowly emptied him into the palm of her hand with gentle strokes.

When she finished, a handful of sperm rested in the palm of her hand. He was still leaning against her chest, so she maneuvered her left hand behind him and toward her right hand, cupped both together, and then raised both hands toward her mouth. Though a bit difficult, she was able to lap up the sperm and swallow, savoring the salty, warm, and sticky taste.

"I think it's mine turn to have some fun with you." Veigar said, his tone a little bit annoyed and very exhausted.

Syndra hummed lightly. "The last time this happened, didn't you have enough fun? I mean, you did play with my body for nearly two hours, my breasts to be exact." She informed with a sultry smile and seductive whisper.

Before he could comment, she moved her head closer to his and planted a deep kiss on his lips. He complied, kissing her back, and turning himself to the left so he did not have to strain his neck as much.

As they kissed, he brought his hands toward her chest and gradually pushed her backwards, eventually pushing her back to the edge of the tub with her head past it and laying inside it.

She leaned her head back as he pushed himself up, and then began to massage her right breast with his left hand and used his right hand to raise her hips up, or at least try to. Thankfully, she aided him by conjuring a dark sphere under her back, raising herself up like a bridge and giving him easy access to her moist womanhood.

Veigar, his left hand still on her right breast and gently kneading it, adjusted her hips with his right hand and began licking her nether regions, producing moans of pleasure from her. He moved his tongue over her lower lips, tasting the warm, slightly salty sexual fluids her body was producing. He then poked the little nub above her lips with his tongue, causing her to moan deeply.

When he pushed his tongue against her warm, lower lips, he heard her hold back a groan, and then release it in a soft sigh. He pushed and swirled his tongue around in between her lips, feeling her inner walls squeeze at his tongue.

When his tongue extended as far as it could, he began to move his tongue in and out of her inner walls. As he did, he heard her moan and groan, felt her hand on his on her chest, and her other hand on his head, holding him there. The smells of her wet sex was the only thing he could smell, the fluids of her womanhood the only liquid he could taste, and the warmth of her body the only thing on his mind.

Suddenly, his mouth was assaulted by a rush of fluids as he heard her cry out, covering the fur of his mouth, cheeks, and neck. He felt her body shake and convulse in his hold, leaving him to think she was in the middle of an orgasm.

When her body stopped twitching and her breathing turned heavy, she reached her hand toward the faucets of the tub, and then the overhead shower portion of it turned on. She moaned as she sat up, her hands cupping the sides of his head and pushing him up as well. She looked at him with tired eyes as she spoke. "Now, let's wash this soap off ourselves, _hmm_?" She asked.

Veigar nodded, and then removed himself from her before helping her up, her sphere disappearing in a low _POP_ when she no longer needed it. He waited for her to get into the tub and followed her in.

Once they were both inside the granite bath, she wrapped her arms around him, with him doing the same to her, and began to lather him up again with the soap as it became wet once more.

As she did this, the conditioner foamed up a little and fell off his body and fur, and down through the few drain openings that had been opened for the shower function.

While she lathered him up, he kept his left arm around her waist and ran his right hand through her hair, reactivating the shampoo in her hair, which foamed up and was rinsed out as well.

They continued to kiss, though not as passionate as before and mostly cleaned one another.

When she noticed he was clean of suds, she pushed herself away from him and moved to the edge of the tub and turned around, swaying her naked hips as she did, and placed her back to him, leaning toward the edge, and shook her hips at him tantalizingly. She then turned her head and smiled a sultry smile. "One more time?" She asked with a pleading tone as she positioned her left hand over her dripping womanhood.

She then opened her lower lips with the fingers of her hand, a small amount of sexual juices dripping and running down her thighs and legs, joining with the water streaming down her legs.

Veigar moved toward her, placed his left hand on her left hip, and used his right hand to align his erection with her waiting womanhood. He took a deep breath, and then plunged himself into her tight, wet lips, pushing past them and right into her body.

Syndra let out a sharp gasp when he entered her, and then laid her arm right down on her edge of the tub and placed her head on her arm with her left hand on her thigh. She breathed heavily as she moaned, feeling Veigar pound into her with a surprising amount of speed and strength. All she could do was moan and groan, unable to speak as she was ravaged from behind.

Veigar, however, did not realize that he was pounding into her so hard or so fast. To him, it just felt good. Her tight, warm inner walls squeezing his manhood, his hands roaming all over her back, stomach, and chest, and his own feelings of climatic release were all that occupied his mind.

"Syndra… I- I'm about to…" He said as he pounded into her.

"It's okay… _ARGH!_ You can… cum inside me…" She moaned, gasping for air as she spoke, water now mixing with sweat from her body.

And then she felt him grow thicker, at least ten inches of him inside her. Though he may not have noticed, she did notice that his size had grown at least two inches longer, probably a result of the Surge spell, but that was only barely on her mind.

Just like when she had him in her mouth, the fur around his cock tickled her insides, only it felt more like tiny prickles as he pulled out of her, bringing her closer and closer to climax. Whenever he thrust into her, all she felt was his rock cock entering her, but she felt the prickles each time she felt him pull out.

Together, they both groaned loudly as their orgasms took place simultaneously. Veigar felt the energy within him travel downward and then burst out of him, her inner walls squeezing him and preventing him from pulling back.

Syndra screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her insides warm significantly, his cock expanding, and then felt sticky, white sperm coat the inside of her body, the surge of cum flowing into her womb in the process. Her own climax spraying the fur around his groin and upper front thighs.

She feels Veigar's hands around her breasts, and then feels herself being pulled toward him. Her back meets his chest as he carefully and unsteadily backs up toward the stairs of the bath, sitting them both down.

This time it is her who leaned back against him as she feels him fondle her left breast and other hand on her clit. She moans deeply as he lightly rubs her sensitive little button, feels him massaging her soft D-cupped breast, and his lips lightly nibbling on her neck. She moves her left hand over his and her right over her stomach, breathing and moaning lightly at the feeling her his warm sperm swimming around inside her womb and his softened manhood slightly pulsing inside her inner walls.

She closed her eyes then, needing to rest, and let him do as he wished with her body.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Syndra slowly awoke from her slumber to the light water of the shower on her body. Something warm on top of her drew her attention away from the now cold water, and she saw a three-foot tall Veigar on top of her chest and stomach, his arms wrapped around her waist halfway. She turned her head toward the faucets and turned them off, disabling the overhead shower, and then looked down toward Veigar.

By the look of him, he had wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, but that was probably because he was still taller than his usual form.

She smiled and smoothed out the fur of his head and back. As she did, she noticed something white between her legs… and then her cheeks turned a slight pink as she remembered what had happened.

In her mind, she worked out what had happened. Surge did indeed increase his size, but it also increased his speed and strength. She wondered if the reason he returned to his original size was because he had exhausted himself, but she also wondered if his size really did increase to ten inches long.

Still, she was impressed with him. He really wore her out, almost to the point of hurting her as he slammed his hips against hers that last time.

A thought came to her. What if she could get pregnant from him cumming inside her?

* * *

"Miss… Auroria is it?" Asked a tanned robed summoner as he stared at the three people before him.

"That is correct, Sir." Replied a charming and polite woman.

The summoner nodded his head and raised his clipboard. "You do know that this is not a school, correct?" He asked, his eyes looking toward the ten-year-old child sitting between her parents.

The woman nodded. "Yes. I am aware that this is not a true school, but our child has come of age that she can summon elemental creatures. As the title states, I had assumed summoners would be the best to teach her how to properly summon these creatures, the risks of doing so, and the preparations to ensure there are no catastrophic events." She said.

The man looked back down toward his clipboard and turned to another page. "Well, we can put her through a series of written and practical tests. Depending on how she does on each, she may become a student, but not a summoner." He said.

The woman nodded. "I do not intend for her to become a summoner. As I said before, she is the Elementalist." She said.

The waved his hand as though requesting that she not repeat her previous statements. "Yes yes, I know of her title, but that does not mean we can believe-"

"Mommy. Daddy. Those four are still out there." The child said, pointing toward the door.

The three adults turned to the door and the man in tanned robes rose. He dropped his clipboard and raised his hands into the air, the space between his hands glowing with magic.

"Sit down Summoner. They mean no harm." The woman said, raising her hand. He froze in place and his spell fizzled out. "As I said, our daughter is the Elementalist. Avatars and children of the elements are naturally drawn toward her, but they will not and cannot harm her." She said, and then lowered her hand.

The Summoner was able to move again, but he did not sit down. Instead, he pointed toward the door nervously. "H- have you any idea who that one is!? That is Brand, a being of fire and eternal rage! How he got out of his prison I will never-"

"Haruhi, please go tell them to leave." The woman said.

"'Kay." The child said happily, and then hopped out of her chair and skipped toward the door. "Hi! I don't mean to be rude, but can you four go back to where your came from? I'm trying to get into this school." She said cheerfully.

Malphite, Brand, Anivia, and the zephyr all bowed, and then turned and left, none of them saying a word. Outside of the door a female voice, familiar to the summoner as the voice of Janna, could be heard. "Oh Zephyr! Thank goodness I found you. Where did you run off to?" The charming female voice said.

The child, Haruhi, skipped back to her seat and climbed in, and then looked up at the summoner with bright eyes and an innocent smile.

The summoner could only stare for a long time before looking toward the woman. "What did you say your names were again?" He asked.

The woman smiled. "I am Sarazain Auroria, this is my husband, Jonathon Auroria, and this is our daughter, Haruhi. As I said before, our daughter has recently come of age that elementals may forge pacts with her, which would allow her to summon them into this world. However, I cannot teach her how to do this due to… an agreement I made long ago." The woman, Sarazain, explained again, keeping a smile on her face. "Now, when will these tests be?" She asked.

* * *

_Sarazain is a powerful sorceress who can minic and alter the spells of anyone and anything she sees using magic, Jonathon is a normal guy who is of intermediate level in material arts training, Haruhi is a girl without any magical powers but she is blessed by the elements in specific ways. These three characters will be in a kind of mini-arc along with Veigar and Syndra. How long this will go on? I don't know, but I do know this story will be purely for fun as I love these three OCs I have only fleshed out in my mind._

_Below are some of the conversions I used when trying to figure out how tall to make Veigar in both of his forms. While they may not match up perfectly, it is close enough for me to feel alright. And again, I will be editing and removing errors. It's just really late right now.  
_

1 meter= 3ft 4in; 2 meter= 6ft 8in; 0.8m= 2ft 7-8in; 1.6m= 6ft 3in

5ft 6'7'8in


End file.
